Not What it Seems Like
by The Irish Prankster
Summary: Mane 6 as humans! When 5 friends are told to show new girl Twilight Sparkle and her friend Spike around Equestria High, they think it would be a breeze. But the more they get to know Twilight, the more stranger their lives get and they are all soon in danger. With this new girl and her friend, not everything is what it seems like. T for some violence and language! Hiatus.
1. First Day of School, Part One

Hello, there! Please enjoy the following story! Just to warn you all, this is a modern story, so the Mane Six are now the Main Six. Humans, not ponies. They still act the same as usual and will even bare resemblance to their four-legged counterparts. And this world is crazy! Everyone has weird names! :D

Also, Twilight isn't as socially awkward in this story as in the cartoon.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. If I did, I wouldn't write FanFiction, I'd make a spin-off to FiM about all my ideas! But for now, I'm stuck to being in front of a laptop, typing away to my hearts content.

* * *

"Twilight Spark-what?" Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow in confusion as she stared at Principal Celestia, trying to gather what she had spoken in her mind, "You made us come to school an hour earlier just to give us an errand?" Her eyes narrowed instantly in annoyance.

"_Sparkle_, Rainbow Dash, it's Sparkle," The woman corrected the confused eighteen-year-old, leaning back in her chair, "I want all of you to show her around the school later today." She studied the five students in front of her, watching their expressions like a hawk, noting every single detail in her mind.

Applejack and Rarity both shared the same bemused look on their faces, the former tilting the angle of her cowboy hat out of her sap-green eyes so she could look at the principal, while the latter simply blinked. Fluttershy looked slightly upset and even scared, as if the chance of talking to more people frightened her. Pinkie Pie had a large grin on her face, eyes bright and wide, no doubt planning something for this new student to welcome her to Equestria High whilst Rainbow Dash furrowed her brows for a moment, opening her mouth than closing it.

It was Applejack to break the silence, "Well, ah'll be the first ta say ah'll be more than pleased ta show her around, Miss." She spoke in her country drawl with a light smile, "Happy ta help."

"I shall help as well, Miss. Celestia," Rarity agreed, "Whatever you say, I will do."

Celestia smiled at the two before a timid voice barely murmured something.

"-elp."

"Pardon, Fluttershy?" Celestia turned to the pink-haired girl, who turned red in embarrassment.

"I...-an...-elp."

"I don't think she caught that, darling," Rarity tried to encourage her friend, knowing well she had trouble speaking to anyone other than herself and the other three and animals. Talking to important people like Principal Celestia turned her into a mess.

"I-I c-can-"

"COME ON, FLUTTERSHY! WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!" Rainbow Dash shouted in agitation as she waved her hands around.

Fluttershy's green-blue eyes shot wide and she moved her head down and out of sight, squeaking out an 'eep'.

"Now look at what ya did, Dash!" Applejack shook her head, "Ya got her more scared than ah deer caught in headlights!" She placed a hand on Fluttershy's back, stroking it lightly, "It's okay, Sugarcube, nothin' to worry 'bout." She soothed her friend who whispered out that she would help.

Dash just rolled her candy-apple red eyes in annoyance as she simply glanced at Celestia, "I'm in, Prince." She plopped back on her seat with her usual laid-back expression clear as day on her fair-skinned face. Celestia secretly sighed at the teen. She was bright, but she barely attempted to try in school. It just made no sense for her.

"I'LL HELP!" Pinkie jumped up from her seat, rushing around the room, "I wonder if she enjoys parties! I'm just gonna throw her the biggest bash she'll ever see! And everyone's gonna be there! Every single person in all of Equestria! And then she'll feel welcome and we can be BFF's forever and ever and ever!" She twirled around and fell back, panting loudly from the effort of all that talking.

"Well, that's settled then!" Celestia smiled brightly, "You're dismissed! Enjoy you're day!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Rainbow Dash grumbled as she stood up, shoving her hands into the pockets of her shorts as she strolled out of the room after kicking the door open.

"Rainbow Dash! That is not da way ta treat yer principal!" Applejack shook her head as she chased after her rainbow-haired companion.

Rarity left the room with Fluttershy, the shy girl looking as if she was going to faint. She should be used to Dashes outbursts. After all, the two had been friends with her since they were little, according to Dash, "Now, now, 'Shy, don't look so down."

Pinkie Pie continued to remain on the floor of the office, looking dazed.

"Um...Pinkie?" Celestia asked the pink-haired girl who's tongue was sprawled out of her mouth.

At once, she jumped up, "See ya, Principal Celestia! Gotta go see my friends! By-eeeeeeeeee!" She disappeared out of the room with a loud grin.

* * *

"Why couldn't stupid Celestia just have called our parents and asked to speak to us?" Rainbow Dash complained as she slammed her locker shut, "We still have at least half-an-hour 'till school says! Why so many people as well? Twilight Sparkle? Sounds like some lame chick!"

"Be nice, darling," Rarity frowned, "The Principal wouldn't ask us if it weren't important. Besides, doing this favor may help you with your plan to get her to not let your teachers fail you."

"Guess that's a good part," Dash gave a lop-sided grin.

"And cake, lot's and lot's of cake! Balloons! Streamers! I'm so excited! I haven't thrown a party in ages!" Pinkie was bouncing around excitedly, a 'boing' noise happening every time her feet hit the ground and launched into the air.

"Ya threw one last week, Pinkie," Applejack raised an eyebrow, crossing her tanned arms across her chest.

"Oh yeah! That was an awesome party!" Pinkie giggled.

"Um...maybe y-you...should find out if she likes parties first," Fluttershy suggested in a tiny voice.

"But then it won't be a surprise, 'Shy!" Pinkie marched around the hallway, "What sort of a surprise would it be if she knew?!"

"S-sorry," Fluttershy bowed her head, hiding her face behind her long pale-rose hair.

Dash rolled her eyes, "Party-smarty, you guys do whatever ya want. I might as well use the time to get practicing."

"Practicin'? Whatcha talkin' 'bout, partner?" Applejack asked suspiciously.

"I'm gonna climb the school, duh!" Rainbow Dash grinned. She was super-athletic, having began gymnastics at a young age. But one day she discovered a love of free-running and Parkour and dropped out and became quite the expert at it. She could scale any wall, flip over any obstacle, and effortlessly make the jump from one building to another, "This place is all jagged what with all the windows and weird gargoyles and stuff! It's the ultimate opportunity!"

"Ah better go with ya ta make sure ya don't break somethin," Applejack rolled her eyes.

"I'm way to good for something like that to happen."

"Sure ya are."

"Was that a sarcastic comment?"

"Ah dunno, was it?"

"Well, ah think it was. Whad'ya think, _partner_?"

"Ah told ya not ta mock mah accent, Dash."

"Please, stop!" Rarity popped up between the two quarreling friends, "Darlings, do you have to fight at every single comment?"

"Pretty much," Rainbow Dash replied nonchalantly.

Applejack frowned, "She insulted mah accent, Rarity."

"Yes, which was wrong," The purple-haired beauty agreed.

"But _she_ said I would hurt myself. And I won't! I can climb anything!"

"Well, yes you can but-"

"So ha, you were wrong and I was right!" Dash moved out of Rarity's way, jeering at Applejack.

"You do not wanna push mah buttons, Dash," Applejack stubbornly replied, green eyes narrowed.

"Maybe I do, Jacky," Dash smirked.

"That is it," Applejack pushed up the sleeve of her orange plaid shirt, bunching her hand into a fist.

"Uh, guys," Fluttershy murmured but was unnoticed.

Dash scoffed, ignoring Fluttershy, "What are you gonna do? Hit me? I could easily kick your ass with both arms tied behind my back." She smirked.

"Bring it on, partner."

"I just want to tell you that-" Fluttershy got cut off again.

"Oh, I'm bringing it!" Dash grinned.

"FIGHT!" Pinkie Pie cheered as Rarity tried pushing the two away from each other.

Fluttershy's lip jutted out in annoyance. She didn't like being ignored, "BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS INSTANT!" Her loud voice boomed throughout the hallway and the multi-color haired girl froze as did the blond girl, "Um, please." She added hastily, "I-I just w-wanted to say that um.." She looked down meekly, turning red as she pointed to beside her.

Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash all turned around to see what or who Fluttershy was pointing to. They saw a girl their own age with dark-blue-colored streaked with pink and lavender in it. Her equally lavender eyes blinked at all of them, her deeply tanned skin turning slightly pale at the sight.

"Uh...howdy, there!" Applejack was the first to speak, offering her a nervous smile.

"You guys wouldn't happen to be the five Miss. Celestia was talking about, are you?" She asked in a slightly-awkward tone.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "Oh, you're _her_ then." She winced as Applejack bonked her on the head.

"Be nice to da poor girl!" She scolded her friend, "Ah'm gonna guess yer Twilight Sparkle?"

The indigo-haired girl nodded her head, "Yes, I'm here."

"Well, pleased ta meet ya!" Applejack extended a hand which the girl reluctantly shook, "Ah'm Applejack! Pleased to meet ya, Miss. Twilight!"

"Just Twilight's fine," She replied.

Applejack nodded before being shoved out of the way by Rainbow Dash.

"So, you're the one we have to babysit?" Dash looked her over for a moment, "Don't seem so scrawny, but doesn't look like much in a fight."

Twilight blinked, bemused of course.

"I deem you likeable," Rainbow then said, extending a hand, "For now, of course. I'm Rainbow Dash! Feel free to call me either name!"

"Nice to meet you, Rainbow Dash," Twilight nodded.

"Darling, I'm Rarity," The pale-skinned girl smiled when it was her turn, "Whenever you're in a pinch with fashion, just call on me to help you out."

"That's kind of you to offer," Twilight even managed a little smile.

Then the second-worst introduction came.

"-tershy."

"Excuse me?"

"-uttershy."

"Didn't quite catch that," Twilight sheepishly said.

"It's Fluttershy! This chick just barely speaks!" Rainbow explained, throwing an arm over the girls neck, "But she's good to know! She's awesome with animals!" Fluttershy just blushed in return.

And then came the dreaded moment...

"Hi there, Twilight! Where'd you get your name? Were you born at Twilight or something or did your parents really really really like the books about the sparkly vampire! Hey maybe that's where they got your second name as well! Anyways, I'm Pinkie Pie! And I love parties, throwing them, attending them, who cares! I love them all! What about you? Did you have any awesome parties? I've thrown tons of them! I just really like parties! And cake! Ooo, and cupcakes! I love cupcakes! Just can't get enough of them! Love them love them love them!"

Twilight stared incredulously at Pinkie Pie as she spoke at such a rapid tone she barely managed to catch what she was saying.

"My specialty is just cupcakes! I can make so much! Chocolate, raspberry, mint, lime, anything! I even made paper cupcakes once! Though they didn't taste nice. Mostly just ye-uck! Did I say I loved parties? Because I just LOVE parties! Uh...not that I'm throwing one for you! No siree bob, nothing to throw! Nothing, nothing, not-mmpf!" She shut up as a hand clamped over her mouth.

"And this is Pinkie Pie. The crazy girl of the group who's lost her mind," Rainbow Dash sheepishly grinned.

"I'm not crazy! And I didn't lose my mind! It just has a lot of social events to go like dinner, or the opera and the occasional awards show!"

"Whatever, Pinks," Dash smirked.

"Twilight! Hey, Twilight!"

They all turned towards a small figure running towards them. A boy who came up to about Twilight's hip stopped and bended over to catch his breath. The boy had forest-green spiky hair and bright green eyes. He unzipped the purple hooded sweater he wore and panted, "Boy, was that close." He looked up at Twilight, "Anyways, here's your schedule." He handed her an envelope before noticing the others, "Oh hey."

All five said their greetings.

"Ain't you gonna introduce me?" He looked at Twilight.

"Oh, this is Spike, my tutor."

"_He's_ a tutor?" Dash asked in disbelief, "He looks about twelve!"

"I'm fifteen!"

"He's as small as ah critter, how's he ah few years younger than us?" Applejack shook her head.

"I'm in your class as well," Spike muttered, "I may be small and young, but I've the IQ of over two-hundred."

Their jaws dropped and Spike then noticed Rarity and his eyes widened.

"Woah..." His mouth fell open.

Before he could continued, students started to pile in.

"Well, welcome to Equestria High, Twilight," Rarity smiled, "I sure hope you have a fabulous time."

"Thanks, Rarity," Twilight replied, though her tone was unsure.


	2. First Day of School, Part Two

I thank you all kindly for the reviews and for following and favoring the story. :D Sure means a lot to me, guys.

A PM was sent to me asking would there be reasons to explain the way some specific characters acted. I thank the asker of that question to say 'yes'. There will be some reasons explained for Twilight's awkwardness, Fluttershy's shyness and the others. Some is depressing, and some is bearable. So, once again, thank you for the question.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. If I did, I wouldn't write FanFiction, I'd make a spin-off to FiM about all my ideas! But for now, I'm stuck to being in front of a laptop, typing away to my hearts content.

* * *

"So, this place is your regular high-school," Rainbow Dash explained to Twilight Sparkle as she walked, hands behind her head casually, "People here are nice enough though some people can be absolute assholes!"

"Ignore her language," Applejack sighed, "Ya get used ta it...'ventually." She added in a mutter.

Rarity sensed the hint of another argument happening and quickly said, "So, Twilight, what's your first class?"

"Uh," Twilight fumbled around for her schedule as she spotted the first class of Wednesday, "I have AP History with Miss. Cadence."

"Same as meh and 'Shy!" Applejack exclaimed with a large smile, nudging the pink-haired girl, "Ain't that right, Sugarcube?"

"Um...y-yes," Fluttershy stuttered out with a large blush on her face.

Twilight examined the girl for a moment. She seemed polite from what she gathered but very _very_ shy and timid. One loud noise could make her jump about fifty feet in the air. Compared to the others who didn't seem the least bit shy, Fluttershy definitely seemed to be the most odd of the five.

Well. _Almost_ the most odd.

"So, because of this party I am so not throwing for you, do you like cake?" Pinkie Pie asked Twilight before they split up for their classes, "I mean- it's not like I'm throwing you a party or anything. Nope, not me, definitely not me!" She squeaked out.

"Pinkie, Darling," Rarity placed a hand on her bright-pink haired friend, "Let the poor girl relax for a moment without you...asking questions." She finally decided on what to say, "Come on, dear, or we'll be late for class."

"Class! Where I can not-plan for this not-party that I am not-throwing for Twiiiiiiilight!" Pinkie was dragged away by Rarity at the last part.

Rainbow Dash let out a sigh, pressing a hand to her temple, "Anyways, see you guys later, I got Shop to go to."

"Hey, same as me!" Spike exclaimed, "Mind showing me the way?" The short boy asked.

"I guess," She shrugged, "Follow me." And in a flash she was off.

"H-hey, wait up!" The green-haired boy rushed off after her.

Applejack chuckled lightly, "Awright, 'Twi, let's all moseh on over ta History."

Twilight blinked as she followed them. The indigo-haired girl had never had a nickname. Except from her brother who she moved here with. But... 'Twi. That was new. She somehow liked it.

Fluttershy followed the two quietly as AJ and Twilight exchanged small talk. She didn't dare interrupt them. That was rude and people who are rude had to be cleansed. She gave a little whimper as her right hand brushed up the sleeve of her yellow cardigan, wincing slightly as she touched a bruise on her forearm.

"Somethin' wrong, Sugarcube?" Applejack looked back at hearing the noise.

"Um... no, Applejack," She shook her head as she let out a small polite smile.

"Okay then, partner," AJ smiled at her before stopping outside a classroom, "'Ere we are." She stated, "Don't worry, 'Twi, Miss. Cadence is new here."

"I know," Twilight replied, "She's the younger sister of Miss. Celestia."

"How'd yah now that?"

"Uh...lucky guess," Twilight murmured in a small voice, "We better go inside."

"Ah, right," AJ nodded, "Follow me, partner." She led the way in, Twilight and Fluttershy following her.

* * *

"What?! A bike? I demand to fix a car right now!" Spike demanded as he glared at the measly BMX bike in front of him, "I want something with an engine!" He demanded to Rainbow Dash, crossing his arms.

Dash rolled her eyes as she approached her own project, a slightly beat-up pick-up truck, "Sorry, Spike. Beginners have to start at the beginning. You gotta walk before you can run."

"Don't try your fancy words with me!" Spike shook his head, "I won't have it!"

"Either that or a tricycle we have in the back," Dash replied as she opened up a toolbox, grabbing a wrench.

Spike frowned, "But I-, I wanna-" He sighed, "Fine."

"Good kid," Dash smirked.

"So, where's everyone else?" Spike looked around the large garage, empty minus the two of them. Even the teacher had left the moment they stepped in.

Dash was tightening the bolts on the tires of the truck as she replied, "They have class at a different time. Their only at the level of placing tires on, or oiling. I'm the only one skilled enough to work on a car."

"So, that's your doing?" Spike looked in amazement at the truck. It didn't look that bad. Kinda shabby but it was old. A lick of paint or two and it could pass as only a few years old.

"Yep, been workin' on this since the start of the year," Dash smirked, "Maybe if you oil the bike quickly and adjust the wheels of it you can help me with this?"

The idea of working on an actual car excited Spike and he rushed for an oil can, a large smile on his face.

* * *

"And then they all lived happily ever after in a big magical castle full of rainbows and sunshine!"

Rarity almost face-palmed as Pinkie Pie finished off reading the essay she had done for the homework assigned for them. Nothing was under creative for Pinkie in Creative Writing. Rarity was beginning to regret telling Pinkie to take the class. The teacher didn't look to shocked. She-and everyone else- had gotten used to her far-fetched mind.

"Well...it's definitely creative," The teacher eventually said, recovering from her slightly shocked state, "Maybe a bit exaggerated. The assignment was just write about a day in the live of a baker, Pinkamena." She spoke the actual name of Pinkie with a bemused tone.

"Well, I just figured maybe that was the day he fought a big tall dragon, fly around the world in eight seconds, fell in love with one of his cupcakes and they married and lived happily ever after in a big magical cas-"

Pinkie shut up as Rarity yanked her back into her seat, "We understand, darling."

"Oh, okay!" Pinkie brightly smiled, oblivious to everyone's raised eyebrows looks.

"Anyways, moving on," The teacher said.

Rarity relaxed as she realized that was just Pinkie for you.

* * *

"Huh, Twilight? You take AP Chemistry?" Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow to the girl as she sat her sitting at one of the lab stations. Seeing as none of her usual friends took the class, Dash plopped down at the stool beside her. The teacher was sick and the substitute let them talk as long as they weren't that loud.

Twilight turned red slightly, "I kinda take AP everything.."

"Wow! You must be like...super-smart!" Dash exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Not that smart, just a simple IQ of over two-hundred. I met tons of people who are smarter," Twilight replied nonchalantly as she fixed her books. She raised an eyebrow as Dash gaped at her.

"Over two-hundred?!" She squealed, "That's soooooo smart! You should be cooped up somewhere smart like that place in Canterlot!"

"I used to," Twilight murmured.

"What?!" Dash yelled. She ignored the glare form the substitute and looked at Twilight, "Why did ya leave and come to boring old here?!"

"Uh...personal reasons," Twilight gave a nervous laugh.

Dash shrugged, not catching her tone, "Okay. Hmm...what to do? I know! I'll give ya the rundown of the others!" She grinned.

"Isn't that kinda invading their privacy? Just blurting things out?"

"Not if I can trust you. Can I?

"Of course!"

Dash smiled, "Well then, do you want to know anything about anyone?"

Twilight picked a random name, "Rarity?"

"Rarity. Okay, then. I've only known Rarity a few years. I only knew her through 'Shy 'cause Rarity was a friend of hers. When I first met her, I was kinda confused about how she went on about what a state my hair was-" She ran a hand through the rainbow locks in defense, "-but I soon learned that her mom is this fashion designer. 'Cording ta 'Shy, Rarity used to be a sort of tomboy as a kid and 'cause of that her mom sorta ignored her. Apparently then, Rarity started acting all girly and stuff and her mom started to notice her more. I guess she had to act like what her mother wanted her to be like..."

"That's..." Twilight trailed off.

"Unfortunate? Yeah, it is. I would've loved the idea of knowing Rarity as a tomboy," Dash grinned but the smile faltered a bit, "It's hard to tell if Rarity is still pretending or is actually like that."

Twilight nodded, "What about Applejack?"

"Applejack's family have a kind of apple company. They taste really good! They have a convenience store and they sell a ton of apple-based products there. She lives on this _hugeeeeee_ farm out of town so AJ has to walk a lot," Dash replied, "She lives with her little sister, big brother and grandmother from what I know?"

"What about her parents?"

"Oh, they died when AJ was a kid," Rainbow frowned a little, "That's what AJ seems really mature. She had to take on a lot of responsibilities at a young age. She's sorta like a mom to her family, doing a lot of jobs for them. She's kinda a mom to us as well." She then chuckled, "But she seems like that annoying sister of yours to me."

Twilight gaped at her for a moment. It was weird to think that AJ did all of that stuff. She usually looked so laid-back, as if she didn't have a care in the world, "How did you meet her?"

"Kick-boxing," RD replied with a smirk, "Girl's got fight in her."

Twilight nodded in understanding. The two did look as if they could take care of themselves.

"Next?"

"Uh...Pinkie?"

Dash smiled, "Ya already know she's crazy. But it isn't her fault. Pinks got diagnosed with ADHD pretty late. Most kids get diagnosed when their maybe six-to-nine. Pinkie got told when she was _fourteen_. The medication that calms the beginners down didn't work so Pinkie's hyper most of the time. I met her when she arrived at the school about two years ago. She was new and got teased for being so happy. Me and 'Shy had a class with her and we got to know her. She then threw this huge party for us and everyone and then everyone just accepted her." She finished with a grin.

"Poor Pinkie...ADHD can be tough," Twilight frowned lightly, "I guess that leaves Fluttershy then."

At once Dashes face fell and she looked around the classroom to make sure no one was listening. Thankfully, Twilight had chosen to sit at a seat in the back and they had at least a three meter distance of the closest person, "Can you keep a secret?" She asked Twilight. When she nodded, Rainbow sighed, "Fluttershy...she has a really bad past...and present."

"What do you mean?"

"Fluttershy's dad...he drinks a lot. And he's...really abusive."

Twilight's eyes went wide at once.

"Her dad is a big jerk," RD continued, "He hits her...a lot. I've known 'Shy since I was a little kid. I never knew about it until one time she was sleeping over at my house and she changed into her pajamas in front of me and I saw bruises all over her...stomach, back, arms, legs, everywhere." She clenched her fists roughly, "That bastard hits her all the time. He just hits her whenever. I accused 'Shy of it and she just denies it."

"T-then why d-do you think he did it?" Twilight stammered out.

"I caught him hitting her once...he didn't know I was over once. I was in the bathroom in her room and I heard shouting so I slowly opened the door and looked out. He was there roaring at her and he slapped her. I came out of there at once and he acted like nothing happened. He just said Fluttershy fell. _No one_ just falls and gets a bruise on their cheek." She growled, "Fluttershy won't call the cops on the bastard. She just let's it happen. And no one will believe me if I go. I'm not the one he's hitting."

Twilight shook her head, "That's awful."

"You're telling me," Rainbow closed her eyes, "I hate it so much. He's the reason 'Shy's a stuttering mess. She acts so polite, so kind like him. She's just like a doll to him."

"But, what about her mother?"

"Died at birth," Dash replied, "He blames 'Shy for her death."

Twilight placed a hand to her mouth, unable to speak, "I promise, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, 'Twi," Dash smiled at her sadly, "It's good to know you can be trusted."

"What about you then?"

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna go off by a long-shot and think that part of the reason all of you are such good friends is because none of you had happy lives growing up," Twilight just did to shift the topic off Fluttershy, "What's your excuse?"

Dash let out a laugh far to loud and far to nervous, "No excuse for me! I'm fine! Nothing wrong with me! Na, I just know them 'cause of 'Shy. I'm the normal one of the group!" She smiled weakly.

The bell jolted to live, signalling the end of class.

"It's lunch! You can sit with us there, 'Twi, see ya!"

Rainbow Dash hopped up from her seat and ran out of the room.

Twilight slowly frowned as she got off her stool and headed out of the class. That girl was hiding something. She was going to find out what it was.

* * *

End of the second chapter. :D I hope you guys enjoy my reasons for how the gang acts. Took me a while to think up them.

Hmm...what is Dashes secret? Will Twilight find out?


	3. First Day of School, Part Three

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. If I did, I wouldn't write FanFiction, I'd make a spin-off to FiM about all my ideas! But for now, I'm stuck to being in front of a laptop, typing away to my hearts content.

* * *

"Lunch, the best time of the day," Rainbow Dash grinned as she sat down at a table, "The only reason I bother coming to school is for the taste of specially made food." She said happily as she began to delve into her food, eating with rather bad table manners.

Applejack rolled her eyes, before looking at Twilight and Spike, "Ya want some homemade apple pie? Made by da best in Equestria?"

"Oh hey Applejack, think I can have some-"

"Let 'Twi and Spike go firs' an' maybe ah'll see 'bout lettin' you have some," AJ said in an irritated tone to her friend.

Twilight accepted a small slice while Spike went all out and took most of what Applejack had with her, leaving small part for Rainbow Dash out of all the kindness he had in him.

"Gee, thanks," Dash muttered.

"You're welcome!" Spike smiled, not noticing the sarcasm.

Pinkie Pie, of course, had cupcakes with her and all but shoved one down Twilight and Spike's throats. They were really good, just like Twilight had expected to be since Pinkie spent most of the day talking about them.

"Wow, Applejack, Pinkie, you guys sure know how to bake awesome food!" Spike licked his lips free of crumbs as Twilight nodded in agreement.

"Nothin' ah little hard work can't stop," AJ grinned a little, blushing lightly from the compliments.

"I work in a bakery so it's not that hard! The trick is to use just the right amount of flour to give it that super-duper tasty fluffiness!" Pinkie explained happily to them, "Once that's done, it's easy to make!"

Twilight smiled, "Well, I enjoyed it."

Soon the bell rang and most of the seven groaned as they went their separate ways for class. Twilight was pleased to see she had a class with Spike. Spike and her had been friends for two years, ever since the green-haired boy tutored Twilight in some lessons. The boy may be young but he was a genius IQ wise so he could relate to Twilight. Her next class was with Applejack, AP Agriculture they shared. It was obvious to Twilight that AJ would have this class. The girl just screamed cowgirl what with her sun-kissed skin, dirty-blonde hair, bright green eyes and Stetson hat always tilted at the same angle.

Her last class shocked her very much. It was AP Calculus and _Pinkie Pie_ was there of all people. The pink-haired girl waved happily at Twilight when she entered the class and motioned to the seat beside her. As Twilight sat down, Pinkie started blurting out sentences, "Hey, Twilight! Nice to see you take this class! None of the others do 'cause their not as smart as I am! I really hope you end up enjoying this class with me!"

"I didn't peg you for the math type, Pinkie," Twilight just had to be honest with the hyperactive teen.

"A lot of people say that but my mind can get out the answer easy-peasy lemon-squeezy! I just get a math problem and the answer just pops into my mind," Pinkie answered with a grin.

Then the lesson began and Twilight saw Pinkie was right. Whenever a question was asked by the teacher, her hand shot up instantly and when she was picked, she would immediately rat off the answer perfectly and absolutely right. Not even Twilight herself was as good as Pinkie.

When the final bell rang, Pinkie hopped up from her seat and smiled at Twilight, "We're all gonna hang out at Rainbow's place later. I'm sure you can come if I ask. Wanna hang out with us?"

"Really?" Twilight looked surprised.

"Duh, silly!" Pinkie smiled genuinely.

Twilight felt flattered at the offer. At Canterlot, no one ever invited her to hang with them. And especially after only knowing them for a few hours, "Well...if it's allowed, then sure."

"Great!" Pinkie lifted the girl up with surprising strength, squeezing her tightly with a grin.

When they arrived at the lockers, Pinkie shot over to Rainbow Dash, talking rapidly. Twilight watched as she saw Dash nod her head and Pinkie was back within a second, "She says okay! Her address is 76 Cloudsdale Drive!" With that said, the blue-eyed girl rushed away from them, in a hurry for something.

Soon, they all said their goodbyes and went off. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy together as they were neighbors, Applejack shot off on her own as she had to help out at her families store, Rarity had an errand to do and Twilight and Spike walked home together.

"They all seemed really nice, especially Rarity!" Spike had googly eyes at the mention of her name, "I was surprised, y'know? They were all cool and stuff, especially Rarity!"

"You got a crush, Spike?" Twilight asked, sounding amused. She could relax around the green-haired boy. They had been friends for years and knew pretty much everything about each other.

Spike's face flushed red, "What?! No way!" He batted a hand in the air, "The Spikester does not simply crush. Even if it's someone as beautiful as Rarity." He let out a dreamy sigh.

Twilight just chuckled as they walked before she saw a sign, "Ponyville Lane? That's the estate we live in!"

"I know, you don't have to act so happy," Spike muttered, "You just found a sign."

Twilight ignored him, "Remember, number 13."

Spike walked a few steps, before pointing at a white house, "There it is!" He smiled brightly.

"Now who's getting excited?"

Spike ignored her like she did to him and trudged up the steps before knocking on the door and opening it and entering, "Shining Armor? We're home!" He called throughout the house.

Twilight was soon behind him and she shut the door lightly behind her. The house wasn't that old, maybe five years or so. It was nice enough with three main bedrooms and two guest ones.

A man with dark-blue hair and light-blue eyes soon appeared. He looked to be in his early twenties. He saw them, smiling at them, "Hey, Spike, Twiley." He greeted the two, "How was school?"

"It was awesome! Me and Twilight met these five girls and they were really cool and talked to us and stuff and we're gonna hang out with them later on today!" Spike launched into a separate tale of all of them, dragging it out a little as he babbled on about the radiant Rarity.

Shining Armor and Twilight shared a knowing glance and a smile, knowing Spike wouldn't be shutting up anytime sooner.

* * *

"Tank's fine, Fluttershy, you're wastin' your time," Rainbow Dash complained as she laid back on the multi-colored duvet of her bed, hands behind her head as she looked at her best friend who was tending to a tortoise.

"I'm just checking," She replied in a quiet tone, examining the animal.

Dash sat up, knowing the real reason 'Shy was dragging it out so long. She didn't want to return home and Dash had no objections. Beside, Fluttershy practically lived here half the time. She stayed over at least twice a week and Rainbow at hers. But there were still those days when Fluttershy would be at her house with...him.

How could you do that? What sort of a father hits their kid?! It was unbelievable. Sure, her dad wasn't the best but he never laid a hand on her.

"Rainbow?"

"Huh? Wha?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Fluttershy.

"I was just asking if you had any food for Tank?"

"Oh, I think there's some radishes downstairs," Rainbow rolled off her bed, "Be back in sec."

When her friend left the room, Fluttershy began talking to Tank, "Don't your little green head, Tank. Soon your stomach will be filled and you can have a nice relaxing nap." She smiled brightly, placing Tank on a desk and sitting down as she leaned her crossed arms on a free spot on the desk, watching him move. He unconsciously wandered near her and his little head tapped against the fabric of her cardigan, hitting a bruise and 'Shy winced in pain, recoiling back in a flash. She looked down at her lap, ashamed of herself. She shouldn't feel bad for herself. It was her own fault. She had burnt her fathers dinner and he had a hard day of work. It was only natural for him to grab her arm tightly and twist it.

It was just her fault.

At least, that's what he told her. Rainbow Dash, AJ, Rarity and Pinkie all told her that it was never her fault. That she should tell an adult about him. But she couldn't. He was her father; her own flesh and blood. However would that make her mother feel in heaven? She was the reason her mother was there. She would even be more angry at her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Dash strolled back into the room, holding a radish in her hand, "Here." She handed it to the shy girl as she fell back on her bed.

Once Tank was fed and in his tank, Fluttershy turned her attention to her rainbow-haired friend. She wished she could be like Rainbow; so cool and confident. She admired her best friend so much. They were polar opposites. It seemed so odd they were best friends. But in a way, it made perfect sense.

Rainbow was too tomboyish to make friends and Fluttershy was too shy to make one. A perfect friend combination.

As Rainbow started up a conversation, Fluttershy savored the moment. After all in a few hours she would be home in hell. This was like the calm before a storm.

* * *

"Big Macintosh, think ya could take mah shift fer meh?" Applejack asked her older brother.

"Eeyup," The broad-shouldered young man replied as he chewed on a string of wheat, "May ah ask why, sis?"

"Ah'm goin' over ta Rainbow's later. Ah new girl arrived at school today with her friend," Applejack replied as she sat at a counter inside the small corner shop. Business was slow as it was the later afternoon, "She's nice enough."

Big Mac nodded his head. He wasn't one for the words, he just spoke when he had to.

"Applejack!" A cry of excitement came from the door of the shop as a small red-headed girl of maybe seven or eight rushed up to the counter, "Ya'll never believe what meh an' the gang did today! We thought maybe we'd open up ah dog-walkin' service!"

"After school, Apple Bloom?" AJ looked at disbelief.

"Yah, so Sweetie Belle managed ta get this old ladies dog for us ta look af'tr!" Apple Bloom smiled up at her older sister, "But it kinda backfired af'tr we lost da dog. But Scootaloo soon found it!" She added, "Dats another failure."

AJ couldn't help but snort. Apple Bloom and her friends Sweetie Belle (Younger sister of Rarity) and Scootaloo (A kid who idolized Rainbow Dash) were all on a quest to open a company. They did multiple odd things, and never did they succeed. Still, they were a determined bunch and they never gave up. She had to admire that about them.

"An' how was yer schoolday?" AJ asked.

Apple Bloom smiled at her and opened her mouth, ready to launch into another tale.

* * *

Rarity shut the journal with a large sigh. She had just finished doodling up an outfit that her mother had required she do. It seemed to be a nice dress to Rarity but it was quite hard to impress her mother. Only the best could please her. After all "she was a professional fashion designer and only the most etiquette outfits she could show". That was the quote her mother told her.

"Oh Opal," Rarity sighed as she approached a white Persian cat, sitting on her bed as the cat crawled into her lap, "What am I going to do?" She murmured as she stroked the animal, "She probably won't like it...as always."

Opal purred and rubbed against the hand of her owner. She of all people...or animals, knew of Rarity's urge to please her mother which rarely happened. Good grades went unnoticed, news about her friends were barely listened to. Dressing stylish or drawing an acceptable outfit were all she mostly noticed about Rarity.

"Oh well," Rarity plastered on a smile, "At least school was fun. I made some friends, Twilight and Spike. You'd probably like them, Opal."

The sound of a door opening and closing was heard and the calling of a high-class voice was heard, "Rarity, darling? It's your mother."

Faking a bigger smile, Rarity placed Opal at her side and stood up, "Hello, mother. I can't wait to show you the designs I made." She lied as she grabbed her journal and headed out of the room.

* * *

"Mrs. Cake? Do you mind if I take off early?" Pinkie asked the woman with hair as pink as hers, thought it had a paler pink streak running through it.

Mrs. Cake looked up from the dough she was kneading, "I suppose so. You have worked hard in the last hour. May I ask why?"

"Oh, I'm going to Rainbow Dashes! We're gonna hang out there. I invited the new girl at school Twilight and her friend Spike and she agreed. You'd like her! She really liked the cupcakes I gave her! And so did Spike!"

Mrs. Cake smiled. If Pinkie spoke highly of someone, you had to know they were good people, "You can take more if you want."

"Really? Thanks!" Pinkie smiled as she grabbed numerous cupcakes and placed them in a bag, "I'm gonna throw them a party. It'll take a little bit seeing as it's two people but I should be able to do it in soon time." She then grinned, "It's gonna be my best one yet! It'll be so great!"

Mrs. Cake nodded at the child, "You might wanna leave now. Don't wanna be late."

"Huh? Oh yeah! Thanks, By-eeeeee!" Pinkie smiled and ran out of the house, heading towards Dashes house.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the overly cliched abandoned warehouse of doom **(A/N: Couldn't resist.)**, a young girl with pale blue hair passed by the numerous, brooding looking male and females as she knocked at a door.

"Come in," A voice replied to her.

As she headed, she was greeted by the back of a chair at a desk, the sitter of it facing the window and unseen, "Um...I'm just here to say that she has settled into the school so far. I even saw her smiling."

"Of course she would try and think this has ended, my dear Trixie. That by moving, she's safe from us. She thinks my sister can protect her," The feminine voice let out a chuckle, "Poor little girl...and her little follower as well. They are so naive. Once you work for me Nightmare Moon, you stay working for Nightmare Moon." The chair squeezed as it turned around, revealing to Trixie a woman with dark violet hair and cyan eyes, "Do not worry, Twilight Sparkle shall be working for us again quite soon..."

* * *

Le gasp?! Twilight worked for someone?! Who resides in a warehouse?! How cheesier can this story get?

You wanna find out? Then please read, review and enjoy the story.


	4. First Day of School, Part Four

I would like to thank all the kind readers. It sure means a lot that y'all are enjoying the story. :D Thank you all kindly. I really hope you enjoy the story. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me.

A special thanks to TazFlan93, Zombiekiller27, tomColt15, Sapphire Della Robia and DebterFanatic for their reviews. :D Thanks, guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. If I did, I wouldn't write FanFiction, I'd make a spin-off to FiM about all my ideas! But for now, I'm stuck to being in front of a laptop, typing away to my hearts content.

* * *

Spike was having the time of his life.

Here he was, in a_ girls_ house, sitting in a _girls_ bedroom, surrounded by not one, not two but _six girls_. No teenager could have such a better dream, but this was reality. He sat on Rainbow Dashes' bed, listening to the girls talk. Even Twilight looked like she was enjoying herself, and that was awesome. Twilight had no friends minus himself back at Canterlot, so it was great to see her acting social for once.

Spike probably spent the most of his time chatting with either Rainbow Dash about auto shop, or trying to flirt with Rarity. Of course, the latter failed a lot as Rarity just took them as normal compliments but hey, least she wasn't hitting him like some other girls would do.

"You sure have a lot of trophies, Rainbow," Spike noted as he looked around her room, an entire shelf stacked to the brim with trophies, some those cheap little plastic ones you get as a child but some looked like genuine real trophies.

"Hehe, I know," RD smirked as she laid back, a hand behind her head, "Just one of my many talents."

"Ah'll be da firs' ta point out da pie-eating trophy," Applejack grinned, ducking her head from Rainbow's playful swipe at her head.

The rainbow-haired girl rolled her eyes, "I was a kid."

"Ah kid? Were ya chubby?" AJ got a glitter in her eyes that screamed mischief, "Hey, Fluttershy, got photos of fat Rainbow?"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, 'SHY!" Rainbow jumped up from her seat, tackling Applejack to the ground as they playfully wrestled.

"It's true?" Pinkie giggled, "You were fat?! Wow, Rainbow that's so weird to imagine! I mean, I know you eat a lot but the thought of you being fat just seems super-super cool!" She rushed to Fluttershy, "Do you have any photos, Fluttershy?! Can I have them?! The money we could make!" She threw an arm over the poor girls shoulder, "Pie & Shy Fat-photo selling cooperation!" She shouted dramatically.

Fluttershy looked like she was going to faint as Rainbow Dash was glaring at her, Applejack was laughing her head off, Pinkie had a maniacal grin, Rarity and Twilight shared awkward looks and Spike was grinning in a way that looked like he was hoping for a fight to emerge between the girls, preferably a cat-fight. She bent her head, hiding her face behind her pale-pink hair and let out a squeak.

"Um...I think Fluttershy's scared," Twilight pointed out.

"Nothing new there," Rainbow muttered, rolling off of AJ.

AJ frowned, "Ah didn't mean ta scare ya, Sugarcube." She noticed the main reason for the girls discomfort, noting how her crazy friend had a hand pressed firmly against Fluttershy's forearm, "Pinkie! Leggo of her before ya scare the living daylights outta da poor girl!"

Pinkie immediately dropped her hold on Fluttershy's arm, and the girl instantly sighed in relief, the relief of Pinkie's arm off her bruise, "Uh...oh look, Tank's awake!" She ran over to the tank.

As everyone's attention gladly shifted over to the tortoise, Twilight looked over at Fluttershy with concern in her eyes. The pale-skinned girl shifted her gaze from the purple-haired bookworm and towards Tank as did Twilight a few moments later.

Thankfully, the once awkward silence seemed to dissolve and the seven managed to return to the comfortable manner they were once in.

* * *

"I can't believe they actually asked us over to their place," Spike had a goofy grin on his face, "I think I'm actually going to enjoy being here, 'Twi." He placed his hands behind his head, "No exams every week, no curfew in a boarding school, no running numbers for Nightmare-" He stopped instantly as he realized what he was talking about. Seeing the pained expression on Twilight's face, he coughed, "I uh, didn't mean to say that Twilight, I'm sorry." He looked down sheepishly.

"It's okay, Spike," Twilight eventually replied to the green-haired teen as they headed home in the late evening. They had spent longer time at Rainbow Dashes' place then they expected, "It was an accident. That was the past. Now we-"

"Look onto the future," Spike finished for her with a smile this time as he followed his best friend, "For now at least." He then muttered as they continued to walk home.

Twilight caught onto his words and decided to change the subject, "Sorry about Rarity."

"Huh?" Spike looked at her.

"I saw your attempts at talking with her."

"Eh, it's fine," Spike even grinned at Twilight, "I've only known her a few hours, just give me a while and she'll be all over me," He grabbed the collar of his jacket, and pushed down in a businessman way with a suave smirk, "The Spikester does not give up easily."

"Okay, you have got to stop calling yourself that," Twilight couldn't help but laugh, "Spikester? Spike is a cool enough name as it is. You sure that's even your real name?"

"Yeah, why? What's so funny?" The boy clad in the purple hoodie inquired.

Twilight placed a hand on Spike's head, patting the green spikes with a smile.

"Oh, well, uh, this is just a coincidence!" Spike turned red a little as he continued walking, "I mean, not like your boy with your hair like this!"

Twilight just chuckled, "Right, Spikester, whatever you say." She walked after her little friend, amused at his embarrassment.

* * *

"Tell." Came the stubborn word from the mouth of everyone's favorite rainbow-haired teen.

"W-what?" Her much more shyer friend looked up.

"Tell, Fluttershy! Tell! It's not that hard! You walk into a station, file a report and that jerkface will be out of your life forever!" RD exclaimed as she sat at the end of her bed, "I seriously doubt they'll laugh at you seeing as you're a walking beat-up punching bag." She crossed her arms stubbornly, eyes flashing to Fluttershy's bare legs, spotting three fresh bruises on her skin. If Fluttershy wanted to keep them hidden, she made a big mistake of changing into her pajamas in front of her.

Fluttershy grabbed a pillow to hide her legs from view, looking down, "I'll be fine, Rainbow..."

"No you won't!" Dash jumped up from her bed as she stormed around the room, "You always say that and the next time I see you, you're black and blue! What if the next time you leave my sights, I see you next time in a morgue?!" She ignored the wince of her best friend, "You're my best friend, I love you! I can't see you being slapped around like a worthless doll!"

Fluttershy just looked down, murmuring something.

"What?" Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow, not hearing her.

"-an't."

"Speak up."

"I-I...can't," Fluttershy shut her eyes as tears sparkled in her long eyelashes, "It's my fault he's...like this."

Rainbow stomped over to Fluttershy, who was staying over at Rainbow's tonight and grabbed her lightly, not wanting to cause damage to her bruises, "It is not your fault, if was never your fault. Your mother dying was...an accident. It was never your fault, 'Shy." She then added as she saw her friend look away, "Look at me." She stubbornly replied, "Repeat after myself, 'it was not my fault'."

"B-but-"

"Fluttershy!" Dash said, impatience in her tone.

"I-it w-was n-not m-my f-f-fault.." The sentence came out more of a squeak than a statement but the words were enough to satisfy Rainbow Dash as she smiled and hugged her friend.

"See? That so hard?"

Fluttershy secretly frowned, knowing it took all of the tiny amount of willpower she had to say the words.

* * *

"How many emails now?" Twilight appeared in the doorway of Spike's room, brushing her teeth as she spoke. She watched the spiky-haired teen type away on a laptop.

Spike sighed, "Over two-hundred, _all_ from Trixie." He murmured as he clicked the delete button,

Twilight frowned lightly at the name of her old rival. Well, she herself didn't consider them rivals but Trixie sure did. She always tried to upstage Twilight, failing most of the time.

"Well, I'm beat," Spike closed the laptop as he let out a large yawn, mouth stretching wide, "I'm gonna hit the hay, tell Shining Armor I said goodnight." He rolled off the bed to place his laptop on a desk. He was still getting used to the room, but so far he liked it. Bigger than the closest he used to live in before he moved here with Twilight and her brother.

Twilight nodded, amused slightly at Spike's attire. He wore pajamas suitable for a little kid, purple t-shirt and shorts, a purple dragon with green scales on the t-shirt, "Got it." She muffled through a mouthful of toothpaste, "G'night." She flipped off the light.

"Night, Twilight." Was what she heard as she closed the door.

Heading to the bathroom, Twilight soon finished brushing her teeth and left the room, deciding to head to bed as well. As she passed the living room, she stuck her head in to see her brother unloading furniture and other objects to place around the room, "I'm heading to bed, Shining Armor, night."

"Night, Twiley," He looked up with a smile at his sister.

Twilight returned the smile before turning and heading to her room. She looked at her laptop, eyes narrowing slightly as she debated over something in her mind. Finally, she let out a sigh as she approached the laptop and activated it. Quickly going into her emails, she frowned as she saw she had multiple emails all from the same person.

"Trixie..."

She let out a groan, tilting her head back for a moment. She slammed down the cover of the laptop, not caring what damage she caused to it as she headed towards her bed, collapsing on it with a huff.

Moving here was a big mistake. It's not like she could escape her. You never did. That was the saying she was told.

"Once you work for Nightmare Moon, you stay working for Nightmare Moon," She muttered under her breath, "That's ye old saying." She grunted as she shut her purple eyes.

She had nothing to look forward to here.

Well, almost nothing.

She thought of the five females she had met earlier. They barely knew a thing about her, and yet, they acted as if they knew her all their life. Twilight wouldn't already consider them friends, but maybe her and Spike were heading down that road.

A slight smile appeared on Twilight's face as she rolled over on her bed. Maybe the next few weeks wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

That's the end of Twilight and Spike's first day of school. The next chapter will take place about two weeks after they arrived, and we shall soon begin getting our main characters involved in the mixed up world of Nightmare Moon.


	5. Sweet Apple Harvest?

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. If I did, I wouldn't write FanFiction, I'd make a spin-off to FiM about all my ideas! But for now, I'm stuck to being in front of a laptop, typing away to my hearts content.

* * *

The following two weeks just flew by for Twilight and Spike. Seriously, the days were over before they even knew it. Just by watching the five new people they had met their first day of Equestria High tired them all out. But they sure were fun to watch, especially the daily argument between Rainbow Dash and Applejack. No matter what, something just happened that caused the two to be down each others throats.

In fact, right now, at the end of the school day, the weekend arriving, they were quarreling, something about Rainbow Dash stealing Applejack's cupcake or something. Twilight didn't know, they were talking to fast for her ears to catch onto the words.

"Girls, girls, girl!" Rarity tried to break up the brawl. That was something Spike and Twilight learned about Rarity, she seemed to be the peacemaker between the group, which was amusing as she herself sometimes got angry, "This is nothing for you to fight about!"

As Rainbow and AJ explained their reasons as to why they should argue, Spike happily conversed with Fluttershy about some Math test coming up, which left Pinkie and Twilight to talk. Twilight had gained great respect for the teen ever since she actually did end up throwing a party for her, and to be honest, it wasn't bad. Pinkie really knew how to throw a party.

"Those two will be fine!" Pinkie assured Twilight, grinning as usual, "It happens-"

"All the time," Twilight finished with a smile, used to the phrase by now, "It's just the daily activates of Applejack and Rainbow Dash."

Pinkie blinked before laughing, "Yep! All the time! These two knuckleheads-" She had now went towards the two, getting both of them in a painful looking headlock, pushing their heads close together, "Just need to lighten up and laugh!"

"Ah'm not laughin' 'bout anythin' ta do with her," Applejack grumbled, diverting her eyes from the close Rainbow Dash.

"Same thing!" Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"Laugh," The simple word escaped Pinkie Pie's lips.

"No," AJ and RD grunted.

"Fluttershy, would you be a dear and help me out?" Pinkie said, sounding oddly calm than the motormouth she usually was.

Spike and Twilight both shared a look as Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack both jolted and gulped at the same time. They watched as Fluttershy rubbed her arm shyly before slowly moving in front of Pinkie Pie who continued to hold onto the two.

"Uh, guys what's with the weird lo-" Spike shut up instantly as he saw what they were dreading.

Fluttershy just looked at the two, but she might as well have an army of soldiers behind her with dragons and hellfire flying all over the place. Her eyes were shredded of all signs of the usual innocence in them and replaced with no emotion, but somehow dripping with venom.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, A-A-Applejack!" Rainbow Dash spluttered out, unable to move her eyes from Fluttershy's.

"Me too, RD!" Applejack replied instantly, "Ah didn't mean ta fight!"

Pinkie smiled, "Now laugh!" She commanded.

It was the most forced laugh duo of all time, but it was a laugh and Pinkie happily told Fluttershy she could drop the glare. It was as if a wave of warmness washed over everyone as the coldness of the atmosphere disappeared and it flooded down their backs.

"What the heck was that?!" Spike exclaimed and Fluttershy soon went back into the shy looking teenager she was.

"The stare," Dash grumbled as Pinkie let go of her, stretching her back painfully.

Twilight blinked, "The what?"

"Da stare," AJ replied, having similar back problems, "Think of da most scariest thang in da world. It would be 'bout half as bad as da stare."

"Wow," Spike said, of course amazed at how shy little Fluttershy could withstand two of the strongest people he ever met, Applejack and Rainbow Dash, to be nice to each other.

"Eeyup," Applejack drew the word out.

Spike remained quiet as he took out a paper bag, reached in and emerged with a handful of Midget Gems and tossed them into his mouth. Twilight rolled her eyes playfully. Spike and his obsession with eating midget gems. He liked to pretend that the sweets were actual gems instead of just hard, tasty gummyness.

"By da way, ya'll comin' down ta help out with da harvest?" Applejack turned on the puppy-dog eyes as her green eyes softened and grew large and pleading.

"Yes, Applejack," All six of the cowgirls friends replied immediately, as if in a trance.

"Thank ya kindly, guys!" Applejack smiled brightly, "Jus' arrive at da farm bright and early, six in the morning!"

Rainbow Dashes jaw hit the floor, the thought of getting of that early making her feel dizzy inside. But a simply glance at Fluttershy told her she had to bear it, "Alright, AJ." She muttered.

"Alrigh'!" Applejack kept up the cute look in her eyes just to maintain her control, "See ya then!" With a tip of her Stetson, she was gone.

Immediately everyone (Including Fluttershy herself though it was a barely audible one) let out a groan.

"Of all the worst things that could happen, this is the! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!" Rarity dramatically exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" Twilight asked, puzzled, "I read about harvesting and it seems pretty easy and not that hard."

"You never heard about it the Sweet Apple Acres way," Rarity looked at her, "Most farms use machinery, Applejack's family..."

"They do it themselves," Fluttershy quietly said.

Dash sighed, "And it's so hard! They have like a billion trees there! And by the time you walk from here to the farm, you're already wiped out tired!" She leaned back, "So, we all walking there or what?"

"Yeah!" Spike smiled, "We can meet at Twilight's place really early, get some food in us and be off our way!"

Twilight blinked, "Well...you heard him."

Spike just smugly adjusted his trademark hoodie, "Yep." He grinned brightly.

"Better enjoy life while you can," Dash murmured as she grabbed Fluttershy who eeped as she was dragged off, "Dress lightly, it'll be warm. Bring water, and tell all your loved ones you love them." The clearly depressed rainbow-haired girl was gone with their shy friend in moments.

* * *

"I can't believe it's harvesting time already!" Rainbow Dash complained as she and Fluttershy walked. More like Dash walked and dragged 'Shy along, "I still have the bruises from the last time! Man, talk about abuse!" She then gulped as she saw Fluttershy wince at the words 'bruises' and 'abuse', "Uh...it's not that bad! Could be worse!" Another pang went through her, "I-I mean, gah! I'm sorry, I'm so stupid!" She let go of the pink-haired girl just to hit herself in the head, "Idiot!"

Fluttershy grabbed RD's hand before it could cause more harm, "I-it's okay, Rainbow Dash. I-it was a mistake."

"I swear it was!" Dash's red eyes showed her pleading.

"I know," Fluttershy simply replied, "It was just an accident."

"Yep," Rainbow smiled but as she walked she frowned as she realized that today was one of the days were Fluttershy had to stay at her own house. She would gladly have her over for way more but her dad might get suspicious and when he gets suspicious or emotional...

She peeked a glance at Fluttershy, imagining hundreds of bruises scattered across her body. With a sigh, Dash perked up with a smile, "So, think they'll be any good apples to eat this year?"

Soon a comfortable conversation became of the two.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Twilight looked at Rarity and her eyes widened when the purple-haired beauty grabbed her.

"Bad? It's worse!" Rarity's voice rose, "My hair unraveled! I was in a state for days! The sun, it causes the-"

"Hairspray to go all crazy!" Pinkie said happily.

"Yes! Oh, it's just the worst!"

"Wear a hat then," Twilight sarcastically offered her the advice.

"But what good will that do?!"

"I better get Rarity home!" Pinkie smiled, "Before she has a breakdown. See you guys tomorrow!" She lead the nearly-in-tears teen out of the school.

"Well, guess we better head home," Spike said.

Twilight nodded, "Yep, and something tells me we'll need all the rest we can get for tomorrow..."

* * *

I know...not as long as the other chapters. Though I promise, the next chapter will make up for it! All I can say is that the gang starts to get a little suspicious about Twilight and Spike, and a secret shall be spilled!

Oh, and the next chapter will range maybe at least 3'000 words, so if everyone who reads the story and likes it could leave a review, I'd appreciate it very much. :D May take a day or two to type.

And like I said. Got a question, review it or PM me.


	6. Journey to Hell

Sorry for making you guys wait an extra day, just I was busy. I didn't mean to delay it.

Also, thanks for the reviews I got. :) Once again, I really think it's awesome of you guys to give me them. The higher the number gets the happier I am with writing. It's weird, I know, but hey, who isn't?

Oh, and do you guys think I should include some romance? I'm thinking of mostly focusing on friendship between the gang though I'll probably bump in Cadence and Shining Armor somewhere but for other characters as well? Leave your thoughts in the comments.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. If I did, I wouldn't write FanFiction, I'd make a spin-off to FiM about all my ideas! But for now, I'm stuck to being in front of a laptop, typing away to my hearts content.

* * *

Getting up at four in the morning wasn't so bad for Twilight. It was getting Spike out of bed that was a challenged. The boy would not just wake up. Twilight would manage to get him awake for a few seconds, his green eyes half-closed and out of the world and in a moment, he would be back in the land of dreams, snuggling into his pillow.

Twilight's eyebrow twitched and she let out a groan, "If that isn't gonna work." She turned and stomped aggressively out of the room.

Spike was in dreamland, his appearance totally changed. He was 6 foot tall, all muscle and clad in armor of a knight, holding a sword in his hand, a helmet slapped over his head. He raised up his sword as he would shout at the huge dragon holding the sweet maiden Rarity, the girl screaming her lungs out. With a smirk, he rushed towards the dragon and hopped into the air, slicing quickly, chopping the lizard as if he were a tomato. As he landed on his feet, he drove his sword into the ground and extended his hands as Rarity collapsed into his arms, flabbergasted.

"_Oh Spikey-Wikey!"_ Rarity would cajole to him, "_You're my hero!"_

_"Anything for you, mi'lady,"_ Spike replied with a grin. His heart began to soar as Rarity leaned in close to him only for her to…dump a bucket of water on his head?

At once, Spike snapped back to reality and jumped out of bed, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He shouted, eyes wide as he collapsed back onto his bed, hair, clothes and skin soaked in ice-cold water. As he looked to see the thrower of the water, he gasped, "Twilight?! What was that for?!"

"You wouldn't wake up," Twilight said with a smile, placing a bucket by her side.

"Where did you even learn something like that?" Spike complained as he got off of his bed, examining how wet he was.

"Pinkie Pie showed me," Twilight said, "Her and Rainbow Dash taught me quite the few pranks."

"Remind me to hit them later."

"Got it. For now, Just get dressed and back for tomorrow. We're staying over as well," Twilight left the room after speaking.

A few minutes later, Spike emerged dressed for sunny weather, clad in shorts, sneakers and his infamous purple hoodie, unzipped with a green t-shirt visible a bag-pack over his shoulders, "I'm up." He announced to Twilight as he entered the kitchen, seeing her place a delicious plate stacked full of pancakes on the table, "Yummy!" He went to take one and winced as Twilight slapped his hand away, "Ouch, Twilight!" He groaned.

"Wait until the others arrive and then you can have some," Twilight scolded the teenager, "And you're lucky Shining Armor had to work late or you'd have woke him up."

"Oh, I'm sorry," The green-haired boy huffed as he opened the fridge and took out a soda, "Sugar, just what I need to wake me up." He even cracked a smile.

_Ding-Dong_.

The sound of the bell rang throughout the house and Twilight gulped, "Run, get the door Spike before Pinkie Pie breaks it down."

"Okay! I'll get to greet Rarity while I'm at it," Spike said before setting off for the door.

As he opened it up, it slammed right into him, flattening him into the wall. He caught a glimpse of a flash of pink before his vision was just the wooden door. He heard shouts of "PANCAKES!" and he groaned. They were _his_ pancakes. It took a few minutes to regain his strength but soon enough he was fine. He shoved the door back and collapsed to the ground, "Pain…" He muttered, stumbling ahead and into the kitchen as he saw Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and (he gave a dreamy sigh) Rarity sitting at the table, eating pancakes.

"Good morning," Spike adopted a cheerful personality as he approached the teens with a grin, sitting on a chair, specifically beside Rarity as he grabbed some pancakes.

"Mornin'," Dash replied as she munched on some pancakes. Spike frowned lightly at her, eating his pancakes. His opinion on Dash wasn't that bad, he respected her a lot and she was definitely fun to hang out with and to prank with but she got kinda mean to him. Probably because he was a boy and the rest were girls.

"H-hello," Fluttershy stuttered out, barely touching her food. Before Spike could think of asking for her pancakes, he noticed what she was wearing; A fully zipped-up creamy-yellow hoodie. His eyes immediately narrowed. Fluttershy wore that hoodie a lot, and he and Twilight seemed to work out why and when. He of course knew about her stupid dad and how he hurt her a lot. It made his blood boil to think that sweet and innocent Fluttershy could have such an abusive father. Anyways, that hoodie only appeared when Fluttershy had bruises to hide. Her father had been gone for a few days, and Fluttershy stayed over at a mix of the gangs houses'. She stayed over at his and Twilight's the last night, two nights ago to be specific. And from what Twilight had said, her current bruises than were close to healing. And she even left the house not wearing it.

And this meant she had been hit.

Spike grunted in annoyance as he stared at his plate before a loud voice interrupted his thoughts, "Hey, Spike! Bummer about wake up SOOOOOOO early but it'll be fun! Like last year when we got up, I almost annoyed Rainbow Dash to the point where she strangled me! But that was okay because I'm super-quick so I dipped and dived out of the way of her hands!"

Spike looked at her blankly for a moment but couldn't help but return the smile. He really liked Pinkie Pie. She was fun, energetic, loved pranks and of course, made the best cupcakes in all of Equestria! She never seemed down, and whenever anyone was down or in a mood, she could just sing a song and the person would be all smiles!

"Good morning."

The voice made Spike's heart thump. Even if he had only known her for a while, Spike was head over heels for Rarity. How could you not? She was the most beautiful, most amazing, most greatest person in the world! She was everything positive! Just looking at her took his breath away. He grinned like a goof as he stared at her with dreamy eyes.

"So, all set for, uh...Apple Harvesting?" Twilight asked once she sat down, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Ugh, no," RD muttered, slumping forward, "It's gonna be horrible!"

"Don't say that, maybe..." Fluttershy thought, "It will be not that bad?"

"Darling, that's what you said last year," Rarity looked at her.

"And the year before that!" Pinkie announced loudly as she scarfed down food at the same time, spraying it everywhere, including on her friends.

"PINKIE!"

The pink-haired maniac just grinned at them as she shoved more food down her throat.

"So, why does Applejack want to go in the middle of November?" Spike asked.

"In this place, this very date is also super-warm, perfect time," RD replied.

Soon, when they were all fed, Twilight smiled, "Well, time to go!" It dropped at groans and moans she received in return, minus Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy who must have prepared for this moment.

"It shouldn't be that bad, will it?" Spike asked.

"Of course not," Twilight replied as she picked up her carrierbag.

* * *

"Alrigh', guys! Ah'm gonna split ya'll up into teams! RD, ya can go with Fluttershy, Pinkie can go with 'Twi and Spike can go with Rarity!" Applejack looked bright and alert for someone up in the early dawn of six in the morning, "Any objections ta that?"

Sweet Apple Acres was huge to Spike and Twilight, who were experiencing their first time on the farm. Seriously, the walk over here had been a mile or two and the farm started at least with a quarter of a mile left to walk. And it full of trees. Not just apple trees, some had other fruit in it but they all shared one thing in common; they all looked delicious.

"No," Came the replies of her friends.

"Then, start apple-pickin'!" AJ smiled, "Ah'm off ta do some of mah own!" She then ran off before anyone could speak.

Twilight looked as she headed off, "Shouldn't someone help her?"

"Little Miss Cowgirl?" Rainbow Dash scoffed, "She'd consider that an insult." She threw an arm over the pale-skinned girls shoulders, "Come on, Fluttershy, better get started on the journey to hell." She began dragging her away.

"Um, o-okay," Fluttershy didn't exactly think it a journey herself. It didn't honestly seem that bad.

Pinkie Pie grinned, "Okay! Time to pick, Twilight! We can doooooooo this! It'll be super easy! All we gotta do is pick pick pick!" She dragged Twilight away in a different direction, "This is gonna be fun! Maybe I'll get bitten by an insect again!"

"My hands, they'll be ruined," Rarity frowned, staring at her perfectly manicured palms.

Spike looked at her, eyes shifting between her and her hands, "Uh...I can do it all for you, if you want." He looked down as she looked at himself, "I don't want you to get your hands ruined, not after you payed so much for it."

"Oh really, Spike?!" Rarity's face lit up, "You're a dear, I can never thank you enough."

"Na, it's okay," Spike smiled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Better go get started." He walked forward but stopped dead in his tracks at the feeling of something against his cheek. Moving his eyes, he blushed as he saw Rarity kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, Again, Spike," Rarity innocently smiled. To her, the peck on the cheek had been a friendly thank-you. To Spike, it was probably like them two making out heatedly behind a tree.

"I better go start!" Spike shouted, adrenaline pumping in his veins as he rushed forward with a grin.

* * *

"Hey, Fluttershy, think I can ask you something?"

"Of course, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy responded as she picked what seemed to be the millionth apple she had collected so far in the morning.

"When we were walking up, did you feel as if you were being watched?"

"Now that you mention it," Her quiet voice paused, "I did feel as if that happened. Like something in the shadows..."

"Exactly! That was the same for me!" RD nodded rapidly as she hovered about, almost flying as she zipped around, yanking apples in speed as she tossed them into a basket, "I dunno, maybe it was just our imagination."

"Um...yes," Fluttershy replied.

Both still had doubts that it was their imagination.

* * *

"Ooooooo this is a juicy-looking apple, and this one! Don't forget this! And this one is all red! Ya ever notice how most of the apples are just part red with some weird yellow color dotted in?" Pinkie was a pink blur to Twilight's eyes as she ran around to multiple trees, clearing them of apples in seconds, "And this one, oh and this one! Not so much this one..." Twilight ducked to avoid the apple accidentally tossed in her direction.

"Uh...Pinkie, maybe you should calm down a little?" Twilight suggested.

"Okey-dokey-lokey!" Pinkie stopped dead in her tracks, "Hmm...apple-eating time!"

"Are we allowed t-" Twilight cut off as Pinkie shoved an apple into her mouth, making her look like one of those roasted pigs with the apple popped into the mouth. She stared blankly at her friend, eyebrow twitching lightly.

Pinkie just gave her a smile as she shoved an apple into her own mouth, chomping, "Mmm...juicy!" She exclaimed, turning to ahead of her, looking off into the distance with a large grin, mouthful of delicious apple.

Twilight stared at her, mouth still scarfed of an apple.

* * *

"Owie, owie, owie," Spike grunted as he dropped the last basket full of apples on the ground. There were tons of them that the group had collected altogether, "I finished the part I was in." He weakly grinned at Applejack, stumbling lightly in his step.

"Gee, Spike, thank ya kindly," AJ ruffled his spiky hair.

"It was my pleasure, I already have all the thanks I need," Spike smiled, thinking of the kiss planted on his cheek by Rarity, "Where are the others?"

"Dyin' in da barn, but 'least they got some o' our apple juice ta keep 'em alive," Applejack replied, crossing her arms, "Ah let 'em rest for ah bit then ah dump da rest on them."

Spike walked ahead, "Apple juice? Sounds awesome!" He pushed open the doors of the barn and took in the sight of four females looking super-tired (Rarity looked perfectly fine due to barely lifting a finger).

"Close the door, the light burns!" Rainbow groaned as she lifted a hand to shield her face.

Spike quietly shut the door behind him, "Wow, you all look pretty bad. Well most of you." He said, smiling at Rarity as he headed to beside Twilight, "I dunno about you guys but I feel pumped for anything!"

"Ssh," Twilight yawned, eyes drowsy, "Me sleepy."

Spike couldn't help but chuckle at how Twilight looked. She was usually so neat, and here she was; hair messed up, eyes almost crossed with bits of apple splattered across her, "Okay." He laid back and examined the others. Rainbow Dash was sprawled over Fluttershy, too tired to make an attempt to move, forcing the girl to stay there, even Pinkie Pie looked tired but she was downing a glass of apple juice. Rarity looked fine, of course, not a speck of filth or anything on her pretty head.

Spike laid back and shut his eyes. He could get some rest before they continued.

* * *

"Huh, what's that noise?" Rainbow Dash looked up at the sound of something barking.

"Winona!" Applejack smiled as a brown and white dog came running over to the group, barking rapidly, "Huh, what's that?" She bent down, petting the animal, "'Nother batch of trees? Well thanks fer telling meh, girl!" She looked up, "Ya four go." She instructed Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, "An' check it out, meh, 'Twi and Spike'll carry da baskets into da barn." Winona nodded and headed to the front, barking for the four to follow her as she ran off.

"But, but, but, but," RD stammered, violet eyes widening as she was beginning to be pulled away, "No more...picking..." She would babble as she was dragged away, her eyes widening.

Spike and Twilight decided what they got was slightly better as they bent down and lifted up a basket, immediately heading off towards the barn, Applejack behind them, "This is easy." Spike grinned a little bit as he dropped the basket, "A little tired, but fine!"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Right..."

"Thank ya'll kindly fer helpin' meh out," Applejack pulled off her Stetson and wiped her forehead but her smile was bright and fresh, "Ah meh not know ya'll long but yer definitely one of da kindest people ah've ever met."

The green-haired boy and the purple-haired girl both blushed in embarrassment as they shuffled along, "Well, thanks, Applejack." Twilight smiled.

"Yeah, thanks!"

"No problem, now let's go bring up some baskets," AJ placed her hat back on with a smirk now.

"Got it!" Spike returned the smirk and even Twilight managed a smile.

* * *

"Someone's watching us."

"Huh, what?"

"Someone's. Watching. US."

"Pinkie Pie, darling, are you sure the sun isn't getting to your head?"

"Just look!" Pinkie Pie pointed behind her and they turned to see a cloaked figure in what appeared to be a wizard hat and cape.

"Uh...Halloween was a month ago, dude," Rainbow Dash bluntly said the first thing that popped into her mind, "Ouch!"

Rarity frowned, "Dude is not a proper word, Rainbow Dash."

"Is."

"Do you know of a Twilight Sparkle?"

"Well sure we do!" Pinkie exclaimed, "She's our-" She cut off as Rainbow Dash literally shoved her hand into her mouth, "Mmpf! Mmpf!"

"No, no, we don't," The rainbow-haired girl stated.

Fluttershy hid behind the confident athlete as Pinkie flailed her arms around, 'mmpfing' a lot.

The figure didn't move and replied in a voice, "Well, if you see her, tell her the Great and Powerful Trixie wishes she would kindly think to go back to her previous occupation." And within a flash, the figure was gone.

"Who the heck was that? 'Great and Powerful Trixie'? Sounds lame," Rainbow Dash groaned as she took her hand out of Pinkie's mouth, "Ew, Pinkie slobber." She wiped her hand on her t-shirt as she sighed, "Well, looks like that the last of the trees. Let's head back." She hauled a basket on her shoulders as she looked at Winona, "Lead the way."

As they walked back, Fluttershy walked alongside RD, "Um...y-you think that was the-"

"Shadow?" A meek nod came from Fluttershy, "Oh yeah."

* * *

"G-great and P-powerful T-Trixie?" Spike stuttered out, emerald green eyes shooting wide as saucers as he sat down on a bale of hay, sweating nervously as he stared at the four girls in front of him.

"Yeah, she wanted us to drop a message off to you," Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight.

"She said-" Rarity began.

"That she wishes you would go back to your previous occupation? In the job wise or house wise?! Oooo, did you live in a mansion?! Or did you work for the F.B.I?!" Pinkie exclaimed as she bounced around, "The president? The muffin man?! DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN?!"

"N-no!" Twilight said as Pinkie began to shake her.

"Okey-dokey-lokey!" Pinkie happily replied as she bounced back.

"Alright, what was it?" Dash crossed her arms.

"Uh...a library!" Spike said, "'Cause Twilight's all into books!" He weakly grinned.

"'Shy, give 'em the stare."

"W-what?" Both Twilight and Spike gulped largely.

The shy girl slowly moved up, "I-I'm sorry, guys, but we must know." She began leaning over them, eyes slowly positioning themselves...

"OKAY WE'LL TALK!" The two cried out.

"What job?" Rainbow Dash frowned stubbornly.

"And please, don't lie," Rarity said.

Twilight and Spike looked at each other before the former let out a sigh as she lifted her head.

"We used to work for Nightmare Moon...the leader of the New Lunar Republic."

"New Lunar Republic?!" Rainbow Dash laughed, "What kind of cheesy name is that?!"

"The name of the most hardcore gang in Canterlot..."


	7. Journey Over, Terror Starts

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. If I did, I wouldn't write FanFiction, I'd make a spin-off to FiM about all my ideas! But for now, I'm stuck to being in front of a laptop, typing away to my hearts content.

Oh, and a cookie to anyone who finds the Avatar: The Last Airbender. reference in this chapter.

* * *

The tension in the air was thick, hard-to-miss and utterly awkward. Twilight and Spike had reduced to looking down at their feet, shuffling occasionally as they avoided looking at their friends. The silence was uncomfortable though the two would rather have that then hear the five say something.

It was Applejack who cut through the silence, saying only, "Ohh..."

"A big oh," Rainbow Dash looked at her friends with raised eyebrows as she turned back to Spike and Twilight, "You guys worked in a...gang?" She asked, struggling to get the word out. She herself maybe a bit of a rebel but she would never think of joining a gang. She didn't know if Twilight and Spike just got 20% cooler or 20% more scarier.

Spike was the one to speak, "We didn't really work for them, we just did some numbers for them."

"That's working," Rarity countered him.

"We didn't do any bank-robbing, hostage-holding stuff, we only took down who came into the building and who left. Sometimes we handled how much cash they got, sometimes how much drugs they had," Spike clapped a hand over his mouth at the last part.

"Oooooo, you helped a hardcore gang!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily from the sidelines, a bag of popcorn in her hands that appeared out of nowhere, "Continue! Continue!" She munched happily on the treats, grinning.

Spike sighed, "We didn't help, that numbering just should them what time that person came in and when they left." He flashed a green eye at Twilight who was not moving a muscle. He guessed she went into shock or something.

"Oh my," Fluttershy said.

"We aren't bad guys, we swear!" Spike insisted, raising his hands, "W-we stopped working for them!"

"How?"

Spike raked a hand through his hair, "We were offered a higher level, though this was the really bad stuff; taking hostages, robbing banks maybe even murder." He looked up, green eyes pleading, "We only did that stuff for the money to pay the tuition for our previous school. We didn't want to but-"

"Nightmare Moon didn't take no for an answer," Everyone's attention switched to the now-speaking Twilight, "Her sister is Miss Celestia-"

"Wait wait, back up," Dash shook her head, "The _principal_ of our school has a sister who leads a gang? How the heck did we not know about this?!"

Twilight ignored her and continued, "So Celestia made us a new background. We dropped out of school, left Canterlot and we thought we would be starting a new life in Equestria. It felt like that, meeting you guys made the past seem like it never happened. But..."

"Once you work for Nightmare Moon, you stay working for Nightmare Moon," Spike grunted. Not even thinking of the kiss Rarity gave him made him feel happy, "And now we're gonna have to move again." He gripped his hair with both hands, close to ripping it off.

"Spike, don't think that."

"How can I not, Twilight?!" Spike turned to her, his voice rising, "We're screwed now! You know what she does to people! They disappear or end up with a few missing limbs. We have to tell Celestia!"

Twilight frowned, "No."

"Twilight, I know it sounds crazy but-"

"I am not leaving when I actually have friends!"

Silence erupted over the two friends who were glaring at each other but the others had wide eyes. None of them had ever heard Twilight refer to them as her friends. Sure they mentioned it from time to time but you don't blurt out "we're friends" but it felt odd to hear Twilight say it, but also nice.

Spike opened his mouth, closed it before rolling his eyes, "Fine, go get yourself killed, it's your funeral! That is, if she let's your dead body be findable!" He growled, "I'm leaving."

"To where?"

"Home, where things make sense!" Spike shortly replied as he continued to walk off.

Twilight frowned, turning away and crossing her arms, Spike mimicking her as he also turned, their backs facing one another, "Fine."

"You're not gonna try to stop me?" Spike inquired, looking slightly upset that she didn't seem to care.

"Nope, have fun."

"I will, where things are perfectly sane," Spike's anger grew.

"Great," Twilight replied.

"I know it's great," Spike shot back, voice just as vicious as hers.

"I'm glad you know."

"I'm glad you're glad."

Spike frowned as he looked at her, "I'm leaving now."

"Go ahead," Twilight didn't even spare him a glance.

"I'm walking off," Spike took a few steps forward.

Twilight finally looked at him, "I can see."

"Good."

"I know it's good."

Spike frowned, growling before this time he ended up storming off. It was quite a comical sight as the small teen stomped his shoes on the ground, shaking his head, his spiky green hair bouncing brightly in the sunlight.

"Um," Fluttershy said, no more like squeaked as everyone turned to her, "I-I better go with him, m-make sure he's o-okay."

"Yer not stayin' da night?" Applejack looked at her friend, confused.

"Um, no, I have to get home before it's late," Fluttershy shook her head.

Rainbow Dash growled silently as she watched her best friend bid her goodbyes, muttering her way through her own reply as she watched the pink-haired teen chase after Spike who had now disappeared, "Well, what now?" She turned to the others, noting Twilight looked like she had calmed down a little bit.

"Now?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Now we all smile!" She said, desperate to cheer her friends up she grabbed them all in a bag hug.

No matter how sad and depressed they all were, the huge grin on Pinkie's bright face just had to make the corners of their mouths twitch up.

* * *

"And then there was this one time Applejack had decided to watch me do what I do best," Rainbow Dash was telling her hundredth story to Twilight barely paid attention, "So, as I was saying-"

Twilight zoned out from listening to her. Albeit things were much more cheerful than a few hours ago, she felt a painful pang in her stomach as she thought of Spike. Never had they fought so badly. It all happened so quick, her mouth just talked on its' own. But she couldn't and wouldn't leave. She finally made a group of friends. She had dreamed of that for a long time and it happened! Spike was not going to take it away from her.

"Twilight?" She snapped out of her rampaging thoughts as she glanced over at Rainbow Dash, "You okay? You kinda zoned out for a moment."

"Oh, just a little tried from today is all," Twilight's answer was partially right. She _was_ tired but the reason for her distance was because of Spike, "Continue on."

"Uh, Sugarcube, thar's nothin' left ta tell," Applejack raised an eyebrow, sitting beside Pinkie Pie who was on her fifth slice of apple pie, stuffing her face to the disgust of Rarity, "RD told ya'll the entire story."

"And boy was it awesome!" Rainbow smiled like a goofy kid.

Pinkie nodded her head, "Totally!"

"Oh, uh, right," Twilight replied with a sheepish look, "Um, would you all excuse me?" She stood up as she headed to the door of Applejack's bedroom. Disappearing behind it, she let out a sigh and decided to head outside for some fresh air.

As she stepped out into the warm night of the farm, she sat down on the porch and slumped forward. She was a terrible friend. She should have been kinder to Spike about how she was expressing she didn't want to go. Instead, she lashed out at him, "I'm an idiot."

"How so?"

Twilight almost jumped out of her skin as she saw three shadows surrounding her. Lifting her head, she saw herself staring at three kids no more of the ages of eight or nine. She recognized them instantly; Apple Bloom, the younger sister of Applejack. She had met her occasionally if she were to meet Applejack after school. Another was Sweetie Belle, the little sister of Rarity. Though not as fashion-obsessed as her sister, she still seemed to be the more mature one of her friends. And last, but not least was Scootaloo. She wasn't related to any of the gang but she may as well have been Rainbow Dash's little sister. She admired the athlete quite well and tried hard to be like her.

"Oh, uh, hey guys," Twilight awkwardly waved a hand.

"What are ya an idiot about?" Scootaloo asked, tilting her head to the side. A large scooter lay by her wide, a little trailer hooked onto the back. Twilight assumed it was a sort of transport.

"Shouldn't you three be in bed, or in your clubhouse?" Twilight added, remembering the built in treehouse not to far from the main house.

Sweetie Belle glanced at Apple Bloom, "Apple Bloom got thirsty so we were getting a drink." Twilight noted the cans of soda the children held, "But that doesn't answer our question."

"Just...grown-up stuff, nothing big," The lavender-haired girl grumbled.

"Ya sure?" Apple Bloom asked, "Applejack won't mind if ya tell us somethin'...much." She murmured as an afterthought.

"I'm fine, girls," Twilight said, "Seriously, I'll be okay." She smiled, "Now run along."

"Okay...but dis ain't over!" Apple Bloom shot her a suspicious look before she hopped into the trailed hooked onto the scooter as Sweetie Belle clambered in beside her while Scootaloo took the lead on the scooter and in a flash they were gone.

Twilight sighed in relief and looked up at the night sky one more time before she got up and went back into the house. Maybe things would get better in the morning.

* * *

It wasn't. Twilight barely got any sleep the previous night, tossing and turning all through the darkness. And the muttering of Rainbow Dash in her sleep didn't help. As she emerged from the bathroom, freshened up and ready for the day she began to feel nervous about her next encounter with Spike. As she checked her phone, she saw numerous missed calls from Spike and blinked. Did he miss her? Discarding the thought when her stomach growled, Twilight headed to the kitchen.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were huddled around the TV, watching some show as Granny Smith shook her head at the children. Her friends were at the table, scarfing down food. Twilight headed for them, nodding at greeting to Big Macintosh, AJ's older brother who lightly smiled and nodded back. Sitting down, she looked at what was available to eat and was surprised to see bacon and eggs.

"Yeah, that was my reaction to when I saw that Chef Applejack served more then apples," Rainbow Dash giggled as she stuffed her face.

"Oh be quiet you," AJ scolded her.

Rainbow Dash just winked at her, "Love you too, Sweetie."

Applejack rolled her eyes.

As Twilight ate, she listened as Pinkie started rambling about a dream she had the previous night, involving...them as ponies?

"Wait, what?" Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it was really weird!" Pinkie Pie nodded, "We were all ponies, except for Spike-" Twilight cringed, "-he was a baby dragon! And Twilight and Rarity were Unicorns, those things with the horns and you and Fluttershy had wings!"

"Like a Pegasus?" Twilight inquired.

"Yep! Me and AJ didn't have anything but that was cool," Pinkie grinned, "And we all had these cool marks on our butts! I had my tattoo as mine!" She yanked up her shirt to expose a tattoo of three balloons, two white, one yellow to her friends on the side of her stomach, just above her hip.

"And what 'bout me?" Rainbow asked, amused.

"Oh, you had your cloud-lightning thingy," Pinkie Pie replied.

RD brushed her hand against her neck, lingering her fingers against a tattoo of a white cloud slightly covering a red, yellow and blue lightning bolt, "Well, it is an awesome tattoo." She smirked at Applejack, "Better than three apples on an abdomen."

The cowgirl growled, "Shaddap."

"And me?" Rarity asked, deciding to find out.

"Your diamonds," Pinkie Pie said.

Rarity slowly nodded, "Oh, I see." She thought of the three diamonds on her lower back.

"What about 'Twi? I don't recall her having any tattoos."

"I do, I just never shown it-"

"A sparkly pink star with small white stars surrounding it! Found at the tip of her shoulder!"

Twilight gaped at Pinkie Pie, "How do you know that?"

"Meh, we do gym together!" Pinkie replied, "I accidentally wandered into the shower room and saw ya." An uncomfortable silence drew over, "You have a cute butt as well."

Twilight instantly began to gag, choking on her food as her face flushed red in embarrassment and from the lack of air. Rainbow reached over and banged on her back as she spluttered out, getting air into her lungs. She groaned, "Seriously, Pinkie?"

"Just saying," Pinkie smiled.

Before Twilight could say anything, the door of the house began hammering rapidly, "Ah'll get it." Big Mac arose and headed to the door, swinging it open.

"Oh, hey, Big Mac!" A familiar voice was said, "C-can I talk to your sister and the others."

"Sure, Spike," Twilight froze at the name and sure enough, the green-haired boy was in front of them. She raised an eyebrow as he was dressed in the same clothes as yesterday.

"G-guys, you gotta come with me!" Spike said, his eyes full of tears to their surprise.

"Spike?" Twilight asked and Spike looked at her, sniffling, "What's wrong?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-you guys have to come! It's Fluttershy! She collapsed! She's been taking to the hospital!"

* * *

Cliffhanger! What has happened to Fluttershy? Will be okay? Will her friends be able to get through the news of Twilight and Spike's past. Will Twilight and Spike rekindle their friendship and will Pinkie stop making situations more awkward?

Read, review and follow for next time!


	8. The Hospital

Warning: Language and violence is in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. If I did, I wouldn't write FanFiction, I'd make a spin-off to FiM about all my ideas! But for now, I'm stuck to being in front of a laptop, typing away to my hearts content.

* * *

If there was ever an Olympic medal for how fast someone could run from a farm two miles out of a city to a hospital, Spike, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie would score a silver medal, with Rainbow Dash taking the gold. She was out of sight of the friends as soon as they came into view of the hospital. However, on the way she had made her mind speak itself.

As the friends stopped in front of the entrance, trying to catch their breath, their rainbow-haired friend rushed in instantly as the doors opened up automatically. By the time they entered, RD was at the receptionists desk, demanding to know where Fluttershy was. It was clear she wasn't getting an answer as her voice rose louder.

"Be quiet, RD," Applejack swatted at the back of Dash's head with a frown, "Ask politely and maybe y'all get an answer." Clearing her throat, the cowgirl looked up at the receptionist, "May ah please know 'bout the welfare of our friend?"

"All I can say is that she came out of surgery," The words ripped right through the friends, "Quite a few of her ribs were cracked and some damage has happened to her left kidney." She noticed the looks of despair on the faces of those who surrounded her, "But from what I know, she should be okay." She added.

Spike looked at his feet, "I wanted to get you guys the minute I was free but I couldn't. I didn't know how to get to your place in the dark."

"It's okay, Sugarcube," Applejack responded when they went to sit in the waiting room, "Not yer fault."

"But, it should be best if you tell us what happened, Spikey-Wikey," The comment from Rarity just had to make Spike blush a little bit.

"Well, okay," Spike nodded as he shuffled in his seat, "After leaving your place because of..." He paused and avoided Twilight's gaze, "That scrabble with 'Twi, Fluttershy caught up with me and we walked home together. It was really nice as well, I even felt cheered up." A little smile played on his lips, "Out of my noble gentleman ways I walked her home but something just seemed off. I just got this weird feeling..." He shook his head, "Anyways, I bid 'Shy goodbye and then I walked off. When I was near home, I forgot I had meant to ask Fluttershy about a test we have for a class we have together so I turned and ran back to her house." He tucked his knees into his chest, his small appearance making him look like a child, "W-when I got there, a car was in the driveway, half on the grass and half in the actual concrete. The door was swung open as well so I went to investigate. From the looks of it, it was empty until I saw Angel."

"Angel?" Twilight asked.

"Fluttershy's pet rabbit, or bunny," Rainbow Dash muttered.

"Anyways, he's pretty smart for a fluff-brain. He hopped off so I followed him and he lead me into a room where I heard...crying and whimpering," Spike wiped a tear from his eye, "I opened the door and she was there...basically doused in blood. All over her face, hair, clothes, _everywhere._" He bit his lip, "I immediately ran to her, I took my hoodie off and used it to stop most of the bleeding. I ran 911 and so an ambulance came and took her. I rode with her of course and they took her away so I was left alone. I ended up passing out on one of these seats until someone woke me up early in the morning. Then I headed towards you guys." He buried his head into his arms, sniffling loudly.

Rarity watched Spike for a moment before slowly pulling him to her and hugging him lightly. He at first tried to shove her away but relaxed into the embrace, sobbing lightly into the purple-haired beauty.

"That is it, that is it," Dash clenched her fists, "I don't care if I end up in jail, I'm murdering that bastard!"

Applejack opened her mouth to protest but Twilight was quick to the chase, grabbing Rainbow Dash and pulling her out of her chair, "You, me, outside now." She ordered stiffly, eyes narrowed.

Dash huffed, not responding but Twilight dragged her out of the building.

"I know you're angry but you need to calm down," Twilight said to her friend.

"Calm down?!" Dash shouted, ignoring the people looking at them, "Twilight, this is the last straw! He's knocked her into the hospital! That is as bad as it gets!" She grabbed her hair in her hands as she sat down on a bench, "I just hate it!"

"Why?"

"Because Fluttershy's my best friend!"

"You're hiding something," Twilight frowned, "Spill it."

"I'm not! I'm just mad for Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said in annoyance, "I want her to have a normal dad like all my other friends! Just a normal, kind, loving dad who doesn't hit her or forces her to compete!"

Twilight sat alongside her, fiddling with her hands for a few moments as she thought about the last part of Dash's sentence, "Her father doesn't force her to compete from what I know." She said quietly.

"Uh, um, I, uh, meant, ah," Rainbow, realizing her mishap of words turned red slightly as she looked away.

Twilight placed a hand on her friends shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"It's just," Rainbow sighed as she looked at her shoes, "You guys and I are all so similar in one way..."

"We have bad backgrounds?"

"Not just that, we're all distant from our parents," Dash crossed her arms, "Rarity's moms always so caught up in work, and her dad is some businessman who travels all over the place, Applejack doesn't even have parents and I honestly can't say if that's a bad or good thing." She leaned back a little, "Pinkie's parents ignore her for her hyperactive personality most of the time, Fluttershy's moms dead and her dad beats her." She looked at Twilight, "You've never mentioned your parents so I'm assuming you don't have a healthy relationship." Twilight frowned lightly, "And me?" Dash laughed, "I'm just an embarrassment to mine."

"What do you mean?"

"Little Rainbow Dash could never compete with great cousin Spitfire," Rainbow didn't even seem to be speaking to Twilight, just herself, "Little Rainbow Dash would never be as good an athlete as great cousin Spitfire." She ran a hand through her hair, "My dad has this perfect vision of a perfect daughter doing the perfect things. Instead, he's stuck with a rebellious loudmouth who dropped gymnastics which was the only thing she did he respected her for, hops from building to building for the heck of it and is failing everything." Dash let out a growl, "My mom seems to be the polar opposite. Thinking now I'd start acting my age and stuff. Honestly, soon as I got the money to do something, I'm out." She looked at Twilight, "There you go, my secret; my family barely thinks I'm there. Let's move on and have 'fun'."

"I was thinking more go in and see how Fluttershy is," Twilight said.

Rainbow nodded, slowly standing up, "Yeah, you're right." She muttered as they headed back in, just in time to see a doctor walking away from the others. Dash ran towards him, "Well, what did he say?"

"He said she's awake and is allowed to have visitors," Rarity said, still hugging Spike who was now smiling lightly, "He said she should make a full recovery. One visitor at a time though. We all agreed you should be the first, Rainbow Dash."

Dash wiped a tear from her eye, "Got it." She murmured. After being told her room, she headed off.

"Um, Twilight?" Spike asked once he removed himself from Rarity's grip.

"Yes, Spike?"

"Sorry for being a jerk to you," He rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly looking away.

Twilight shook her head, "It's my fault, I was to caught up in myself I didn't care that I was being unfair to you."

Spike smiled at her and she smiled back.

Pinkie Pie grinned, "Hug already!" She squealed.

Spike and Twilight chuckled but opened their arms and hugged each other tightly, no words needing to be spoken at the show of emotion. A howling noise was heard and they broke the hug to see Pinkie crying her head off with Applejack and Rarity shaking their heads slowly.

"Geez, why am ah not surprised?" Applejack chuckled.

Pinkie sniffled, wiping her eyes, "It's just sooooooo beautiful!" She tackled Spike into a hug.

Twilight laughed, a rare occasion for the girl who simply smiled or chuckled, never laughing. The laugh died out when Pinkie let go of Spike, her head snapping to look at Twilight with the look of a predator in her blue eyes, "Uh, I'm all hugged out."

"Silly-silly, no ones never hugged out!" Pinkie giggled before pouncing on Twilight, tackling her to the ground, hugging her tightly.

Twilight gasped, "P-Pinkie! C-can't b-breathe!" She struggled out as she wriggled around in Pinkie Pie's tight grip. For such a slender girl, she sure packed a ton of strength. Must be all the cupcakes and stuff she ate.

"Oopsie!" Pinkie dropped the hold lightly, still hugging Twilight, "Now everyone's cheerful!"

Applejack snickered, "Oh, yeah, I'm full of the cheer." She smiled.

Rarity chuckled, "Same as me, darling."

Spike sat on a chair, smiling at everyone. He was so happy he and Twilight made up. He couldn't believe how much of a jerk he acted to her. Best friends should never fight, he decided. Especially not him and Twilight.

After a while, things began to seem as if Fluttershy wasn't in the hospital, just somewhere else but alright. Jokes were spread, or just plain talk. It also gave time for them to hear some embarrassing stories about Rainbow Dash.

"Ah bet her this one time that she couldn't back-flip off ah wall," AJ giggled, "She did it, and 'course she landed in ah sandcastle and dis woman chased af'tr her with ah handbag fer ruinin' her kids castle!"

Everyone burst out into laughter.

"Poor Rainbow has had a fear of handbags ever since," Rarity smiled earnestly.

Spike grinned, "I know what to get her for Christmas." He then saw a rainbow-haired figure, "Oh, hey RD!" He waved, smiling.

The smile wasn't returned and Rainbow sat down with a sigh, "She's still refusin'." She grunted.

"Hmm?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"She won't tell on that bastard," Dash growled, "Why won't she?" Before she would get into a heated argument with herself, Applejack interrupted.

"Maybe it's 'cause yer her best friend and ya seem to be angrier than ah critter woken up in ah tree," Applejack rolled her eyes, "Let us have ah go with 'er."

And so that's what happened. Applejack went, and came out undefeated, as did Rarity, Pinkie Pie, even Spike attempted a go at it.

Which left Twilight waiting outside the hospital room. She gulped lightly. She didn't know how she would have an effect on this but she had to try. With a breath of fresh air, she pushed open the door. As she turned, she expected to see Fluttershy covered in blood, or bandages all over her. Instead, she just saw a case on her right leg, some sort of wrapping around her stomach and several bruises on her, also quite a shining black eye.

"H-hey," Twilight rubbed her neck as she looked at her friend.

"Oh, hello, Twilight," Fluttershy diverted her eyes somewhere.

Twilight sat down, opening her mouth to speak but Fluttershy beat her to it.

"I'm not going to do it, Twilight," It came out more as a plea, than a statement, "He's my father, and I deserved it. I know he still loves me."

"What happened?"

Fluttershy paused, "Well, I was so caught up in the fight between you and Spike that I never did any of my chores. F-father came home and was displeased, and when that happens..." She squeaked and looked away.

"I-it's my fault..." Twilight's eyes widened, "I'm the reason you got hit so badly."

"Oh-no, Twilight, it was my fault," The pink-haired teen quickly said, "Don't blame yourself."

Twilight sighed, "Fluttershy, has your father ever helped you with your homework?"

"Um...no," She quietly said.

"Has he ever been there to watch you play a sports game or an event?"

"N-no."

"Has he ever hugged you? Said thank you for your work?"

"No..." Her eyes started watering.

It pained Twilight to see this but she had to do it, "Has he ever said he loved you?"

Fluttershy started to cry, and Twilight felt her heart break, "Never."

"Then he doesn't love you," Twilight frowned, "He just uses you as a doll, a slave, he doesn't care how hurt you get just as long as he gets what he wants." She bit her lip and sighed, "Your mothers death...it wasn't your fault. It happens to a lot of people. It was never your fault."

"I-it was!"

Twilight could feel she was slipping, "No, it wasn't. It was never your fault. She died, but it was not your fault. Fluttershy, if you had children and you died during birth and you left your child to your husband, would you want them to be beaten because you died giving birth to them?"

"Of course not, no child deserves to be-" Fluttershy stopped.

"Exactly," Twilight placed a hand over her friends, trying not to touch a bruise, "You have to do it. Please, before he ends up killing you."

Moments of pure silence passed and Twilight just hoped her little speeches had worked. She gulped lightly as Fluttershy opened her mouth to speak.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I-I'll do it," Fluttershy said.

Twilight smiled, "Oh yay!" She went to hug Fluttershy and paused, just patting her head, "I'll go tell the others."

"Okay, the doctor was asking me how I got these," She sounded unsure, "But I can tell him the truth..."

Twilight smiled before leaving the room only to hear...shouting?

"You two the reason my daughters in here! You're just bad influences!"

"Pardon?" The Country drawl of Applejack was heard, "Me and RD are not bad influences on Fluttershy! Ya're da one who slaps her around!"

"Yeah," The hot-headed tone of Rainbow Dash was heard, "You're the reason she's such a blubbering mess! And you just knocked into the hospital!" Twilight was now in view of the two, shouting at a monster of a man, at least 6'3 and all muscle with no hair but eyes like Fluttershy's only colder. Of course she was too scared to tell.

"No I never!"

"How do you like being hit?!" And to Twilight's horror, Rainbow Dash smashed her fist against the mans jaw. The sickening crunch noise of his jaw dislocating was unbearable for Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike who looked scared.

"You little bitch!" He went to lunge for Rainbow Dash only for a sucker punch to the other side of his jaw from everyone's favorite cowgirl.

Rainbow nodded at Applejack before clenching her fists, "Wanna try and hit me like you did to Fluttershy?"

"Try an' do it, partner," Applejack crossed her arms, staring at the dazed man.

Rainbow Dash smirked as she dodged his clumsy punch, grabbing his arm, "N'aw, look he's so slow now." She bent his arm back, putting pressure on him.

"L-let go!" He squealed, pain in his shoulder as it was close to dislocating.

Rainbow turned up the notch, "Say what you did loud and clear..."

"Fine! I knocked that bitch into the hospital!" He then howled as a crunch echoed as his shoulder was snapped. He fell to the ground, whimpering.

"Haha, that's how I do it," RD grinned but paused as she noticed two large hospital workers coming towards them, "H-hey! Whad'ya doing?!" She asked once they grabbed her and Applejack.

No answer was heard but the sound of a siren that they knew wasn't an ambulance made them gulp.

"Oh-no," Rarity said once two police officers arrived and grabbed the two, shoving them against a wall.

"They did assault him," Twilight frowned as she heard them read the Miranda rights.

Spike shook his head as he watched the two being dragged out while Fluttershy's dad was being picked up, "What not?"

"The good news is I got Fluttershy to tell on him," Twilight then nodded. as she watched a worker sly in a kick to 'Shy's dad, "And what's better is the confession he had screamed."

"What's gonna happen to AJ and Rainbow?" Pinkie asked.

"They'll probably be in there for the night," Twilight replied, "Let's go to Fluttershy in the meantime. One of us will be getting a phonecall from them soon anyways..."

The friends nodded and went to go check on their injured friend.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the chapter. After all, who doesn't enjoy RD and AJ being badasses? :)

Oh, and tell me what you guys think on any romance in the story. I can do OC's, or just ship 'em together. xD


	9. Jail Time

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. If I did, I wouldn't write FanFiction, I'd make a spin-off to FiM about all my ideas! But for now, I'm stuck to being in front of a laptop, typing away to my hearts content.

* * *

"Ya just had ta open up yer big mouth." The blond-haired woman grunted to her rainbow-haired friend.

"What? They insulted us, I simply returned the favor." Rainbow just gave a shrug, not caring in the slightest.

"Really dumb idea, seein' as we were in handcuffs and they weren't."

"It's just a few bruises, AJ, we'll live!"

Applejack slowly gave her friend a death glare, her lip bleeding quite badly, "Yer dead when we're released, RD." She spat out a drop of blood onto the floor. At least her hat was still safely secured on top of her blond head. Dash wouldn't even make it out of the cell they were in if she had lost her hat.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Dash smirked, obviously still pleased with how things had turned out for them. She didn't care about the thumping pain in her head or the gash on her cheek or the black eye she would surely have, "I have to hand it to you, Applejack, those kickboxing lessons are finally paying off." She nudged her with her shoulder playfully, "Thanks as well, that dude would probably have tried to hit me if that happened. 'Course I would have just kicked his butt then."

"Doesn't really sound like ah thank-you, but eh, yer welcome, Sugarcube," Applejack smiled at her friend before wincing, "Ouch, no smilin'."

"At least you'll look badass," Rainbow grinned as she got comfortable in the ground, her back against a wall. They had to stay over night in a cell inside the Equestria Police Department building. But thankfully, they only got a warning as punishment. That and the beating from the other people in their cell before they were moved to another.

"Gee, thanks," Applejack rolled her eyes before yawning, "Boy ah'm tired."

"Same," Rainbow nodded, "You wanna actually sleep?"

"Sure thing, RD," Applejack lightly grinned as she laid her head back, shutting her eyes.

With a yawn, Rainbow Dash laid her head on Applejack's shoulder, finding it the only comfortable thing in the clad-with-stone cell, "Night."

"Get yer head off mah shoulder," AJ murmured and in a matter of seconds, the sound of her light snores filled the cell.

In a matter of moments, Rainbow was also asleep.

* * *

"So, how long do you reckon you'll be stuck here?" The green-haired boy asked Fluttershy curiously as he slowly tilted a cup of water into Fluttershy's mouth. His friend couldn't move for her ribs were badly injured in her attack, "A few days? Weeks? Months? Years?"

"The doctor said a couple of weeks, a months tops," Fluttershy quietly said, "By then, my ribs will have healed though my leg won't be ready for walking for at least a month."

"Oh, right," Spike grinned, "Where you gonna stay?"

Fluttershy paused, "Oh my, I never thought about that...I suppose once I turn my father in for assaulting me on numerous accounts I can live in the hellhole that is my house because I am over the legal age required."

Everyone gaped at her, shocked by her choice of words.

"Um..." Fluttershy turned red, "What?"

"Nothing!" Spike grinned before hissing to Twilight, "Shouldn't we tell her?"

"Not yet, she's actually feeling slightly more happy right now."

"Where are Rainbow Dash and Applejack?"

Rarity lifted her head, "Um...shopping!"

"Shopping?" Twilight looked at Rarity.

"Yeah, shopping!" Spike exclaimed and Pinkie nodded, although she didn't really understand, "We all pitched in money to get you a get-well-soon present!"

"And we'll give to you at your get-well-soon party!" Pinkie clapped her hands together, "I sure hope Dashie and Applejack get a good prezzie!"

Twilight slowly nodded, "Yeah. The party may not be a surprise, but the gift will be!"

"Oh, you didn't have to do that."

"Nonsense, Darling! We had to!" Rarity shook her head at once, "You have suffered something terrible and you deserve something to cheer you up."

"Yeah, what are friends for, Fluttershy?" Spike asked with a smile but it dropped as she started to cry, "What did I do?"

"N-nothing, S-Spike, just you're all so kind!" Fluttershy sobbed, "I dragged you into this awful mess and you still have the kindness to get me something for all the chaos I caused."

"Chaos?" Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Fluttershy, whenever any of us are feeling sad or angry at another, you are always the one to help us out. Your advice shows the light at the end of the tunnel."

"Like yesterday," Spike added, "When I stormed off from the farm, you walked with me, talked with me. Your words calmed me down." He looked at his lavender-haired friend, "Me and Twilight wouldn't have made up if you didn't make me feel sad about how I acted." He smiled, "You're the kind one, 'Shy, not us."

"Yep!" Pinkie Pie nodded and smiled, "You always taste all my cupcakes and cakes and sweets. Even if it's a made-up flavor or a recipe I never tried you always give me a positive review, just suggesting tips to me. That always makes me feel happy and bubbly inside!"

"And you never decline when I ask for you to model some of my outfits," Rarity had a dazzling smile and Spike stared dreamily at her, "I can tell when you don't want to but you always do it."

"See, proof," Spike grinned as he hopped off his seat, "Now you guys go wait there, I'm gonna get some soda. You guys want anything?"

"GET ME SOME SODA!" Pinkie shouted as he left the room, "Thank you, Spikey-Wikey!" She smirked at Rarity at the last part and the other girls giggled.

"What?" Rarity asked, shocked.

"Oh nothing," Twilight said in a sing-song voice, chortling.

Spike returned soon with a soda for himself and Pinkie Pie who thanked him again with Rarity's nickname for him. Even he let out a laugh as he sat down on a chair, cracking open a soda.

The friends continued talking until visiting times were over and they had to leave Fluttershy and they promised to visit her the minute opening times were back. As they walked through the dark streets, Pinkie was bouncing around.

Twilight had come to love the sound that happened when Pinkie bounced. It was almost if she had her own soundtrack, _boing, boing, boing_, she went, up and down the pavement.

"Don't go ahead too far, darling," Rarity called after Pinkie as she wandered ahead.

"I'll go after her," Spike smiled and chased after the pink-haired girl.

"I must say Twilight, I'm impressed with how you convinced Fluttershy," Rarity said to the bookworm who blushed in embarrassment.

She shrugged, "I just did what I had to do." She simply replied, "Not much else to the point."

"You did a lot," Rarity pointed out, "It's amazing to think only a few weeks ago did you arrive here."

"Yep, a boring old November day," Twilight chuckled, "My life sure has changed since then. I met you guys and you turned me and Spike's life upside down."

"That's what we do," Rarity joked.

Twilight let out a laugh before seeing Spike and Pinkie rush towards them.

"Guys, look, it's snowing!"

Sure enough, white snowflakes began falling from the sky, sticking to all it touched.

"But how?!" Twilight said, amazed, "It was a hundred degrees yesterday on the farm, not it's snowing?"

"It is December, Twilight," Spike couldn't help but laugh. He opened his mouth and let a snowflake fall in, "This is awesome!" He laughed.

Twilight just shook her head. Spike and Pinkie insisted on playing around before they went their separate ways. But when the snow began to get worse, Twilight said they were to leave. They big their goodbyes and headed home, arranging to pick up Applejack and Rainbow Dash from jail in the morning.

* * *

Rainbow Dash's violet eyes slowly flickered awake, being blinded by the minimum sunlight that came through the small window in their cell. She let out a loud yawn and felt her head was on the concrete. Trying to get up while handcuffed was slightly tricky but she managed. As she sat beside Applejack, she couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Lookie here, little miss works-24/7 taking a little nap."

It was only a matter of minutes before the girl was bored and she tried to find ways to amuse herself but in the end she nudged Applejack. She didn't wake up. She nudged her again. Nothing. Letting out a groan, Rainbow brought her leg up and smashed it against her friends.

Applejack woke up, unnoticed by the pain, "Huh, wha?" She stammered before sighing.

Rainbow gaped at her. She gave her a full hit! How was she not injured?

"Morning," Rainbow simply replied as she nodded her head.

"Fer ah cell, that wasn't ah bad nice o' sleep."

"Yeah, you're right," Rainbow chuckled lightly.

AJ looked at her, "Now we jus' hafta see if the others come?"

"Now, we play the Waiting Game," Rainbow nodded with a sigh, "How's my eye?"

"Black," She bluntly replied, "Ah shiner."

"Thanks, your lip doesn't look so great. Better not smile for a while."

"Thanks," Applejack said, "Think 'Shy okay?"

"I hope so," Dash looked at her shoes, "I just felt so angry when I saw him. I didn't even feel like I was doing it, but my instincts just told me 'beat the living crap outta him'." She saw Applejack chuckle lightly, "Guess it sounds funny now."

"Yep," She responded.

A few minutes later, they noticed a police officer at the door.

"Get out girls," The officer produced a key and unlocked the cell door, pushing it open.

The two got up and approached them, "Great, get these cuffs off me-" Rainbow shut up as she saw a large piece of metal pointed at her face. It was not hard to miss the desert eagle in front of her eyes, "Uh...is this a part of cuff unlocking?"

The officer said nothing, just reaching up and placing a wizard hat on her head.

"Wait ah sec, yer that Trixie girl, ain't?"

"AJ, please. It's the 'Great and Powerful Trixie'," Rainbow smirked before gulping as the gun clicked, "Uh, Trixie is good though!"

"It seems you have grown close with Twilight," She said as she went behind them and shoved them forward. They noticed the guard on duty asleep and they rolled their eyes, "My boss has decided to use you as bait."

"Oh terrific," Rainbow muttered once they were outside. It was empty and if anyone saw them, Trixie could just say she was bringing them home. They were lead to a van and shoved into the back of it.

"Sweet dreams," The back doors slammed shut.

As they heard the van start up, the two friends groaned, "This blows."

"Nice ta see yer actin' positive 'bout it..."

* * *

Thanks to everyone for reviewing. To solve this whole relationship thing, I will be opening up a poll. The winning choice becomes what happens.


End file.
